Magical Disney
by Gracekim1
Summary: The same person who stole Oswald away from Disney wants control of the Disney company! It's up to Oswald, Mickey and they new new ally in the real world to stop them!(2nd on-going disney story inspired by Oswald and Mickey's intertwining history of orign!)
1. Chapter 1

Magical Disney

_A long time ago, there was a toon called Oswald the rabbit whom Walt loved so very much._

_He was famous and everyone loved his gags and pranks but one day everything changed._

_Evil Minsk took Oswald away from Walt when he lost the right for Oswald to Universal studios who wanted an original character-they basically stole Oswald from Disney-._

_So Walt had to start from scratch again: thus Mickey Mouse, the character we all know and love today, was born!_

_Our story starts in Disney town where Mickey was doing a magic show and Donald was intervening._

XXX

Mickey was doing cool tricks like making orange bubbles appear out of his hand and cards sprayed out of Donald's mouth whenever he tried to swear.

Mickey, at the time, had no idea he had an older brother but his brother, Oswald watched from afar as his fame ended and Mickey's continued.

When 2006 came, Disney won Oswald back and reappeared for the entire world to see in Epic Mickey.

But by then, he was full of hatred and anger.

"You stole my life from me! I could have been you!" Oswald cried.

"I didn't know" Mickey said, softly.

XXX

Unknown to both boys, an evil mastermind who's codename is 'Minsk mink' was plotting to take control of the Disney studio to erase _**all**_ original characters in being, forgotten or not, to make room for his own new mickey who looked like Classic Mickey but acted differently along with a mascot mickey who talked like Dora with a friendly Pete!

One of the Disney fans was so traumatised by friendly Pete that they had to stay in hospital for 8 weeks straight!

Pegleg Pete, Julius and Mortimer were working for 'Minsk Mink' and were currently spying on Mickey and Oswald while he was in the wasteland.

XXX

Yen Sid noticed the evil lurking in the shadows and summoned both Mickey and Oswald to his castle.

"Boys, this may sound strange but everyone in the cartoon world and Wasteland is in danger" Yen Sid said.

"How?" Mickey asked.

"A mysterious being who calls himself the 'Minsk Mink' wants to control Disney. If he does, then we're all doomed. We need someone from the outside to help us save our worlds" Yen Sid replied.

"Sora?" Mickey asked.

"No" Yen Sid replied.

"Me?" Oswald asked.

"No"

"Donald?"

"No"

"Ortenisa?"

"No, a girl called…" Yen Sid began but they were attacked with ecessnce-consuming ink monsters with red eyes.

Yen Sid sent one of his paintbrushes into reality as a bunny who looked similar to Oswald, wearing a purple skirt and purple glasses appeared.

"Ready to help?" Mickey asked.

"Sure!" She said as we posed in a fighting stance, ready for action.

The bunny was Grace's cartoon ultra-ego, Bea the bouncy bunny.

XXX

In reality, Grace received a purple paintbrush and saw Oswald in the flesh.

"Please help us! Someone want to take control of the Disney company in order to erase us for good! Please stop them" Oswald said.

"I'll do my very best" Grace replied as she contacted 4 of her friends for this dangerous mission.

XXX

"Set some traps, we don't want any fans trying to stop us from achieving our goal" a man's voice said.

"Yes, Mr Minsk" the brainwashed voice actors for Disney replied as they activated virtual traps around their studio.

"Let the battle…" Minsk began.

"Begin!" Oswald cried as they all charged into battle.

**More disney action coming soon! Oswald will become a star in my eyes anyway! Thanks to him, I have a vibe to writ loads of disney stories!**

**So any ideas or OCs that want to join in to save Disney and the glue that holds the company together: the character, just PM me ok?**

**Read and review or the REAL Minsk will get you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- toon battle and journey to Universal studios!

Bea, a creamy-brown girl bunny fought with her paintbrush thinner at the new breed of Blotlings as Oswald and Mickey attacked a bunch of them with their combined electric thinner move which made a ton of the creatures vanish.

"I hope we can save the Wasteland" Bea said as she defended Ortensia from a Blotling that was about to attack her from behind but was destroyed by Bea's Thinner.

"Thanks, Bea" Ortensia said, gratefully.

"No problemo, girlfriend" Bea replied, cheekily as Mickey, Oswald ad Bea stood in a fighting stance as more Blotlings surrounded them.

"This is gonna take all night" Bea cried.

"Well, get comfy!" Oswald cried as they attacked the Blotlings at the same time with electricity, paint and thinner.

XXX

Back in the real world, Grace, a mega Disney fan with long brown hair, brown eyes and purple glasses wearing a long purple dress and sandals, was in her purple cartoon poster-decorated room with her recruits: Mira and Rend Kisaragi were the only ones so far.

They were both twins: Mira had blue eyes and silver hair wearing a reddish t-shirt with matching hat, black pants and white shoes while Rend had blue eyes and white hair whilst wearing an indigo shirt, navy pants, a red wristband a sleeveless sky blue jacket with hoodie straps and black shoes.

"So here's the plan: we venture to Universal studios, track down Mr Minsk and stop him from destroying Disney as we know it. Sound good?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Mira yelled while Rend had a neutral expression the whole time.

So Grace found a map to Mr Minsk's office at the New York Universal Studios and they set off with food, water and a pencil-real-life equivalent to Mickey's paintbrush- at the ready.

They went through Grace's mirror and appeared in an alternative reality where they had to trek mountains, walk up stone-cut stairs, wandered through mindlessly through a random forest and flew to New York on a gliding airplane.

Then they saw the earth symbol for 'Universal Studios' somewhere in the bustling streets of Boston but before they could march in, a gorilla-like security guard blocked their entrance.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" The guard said in a booming 'Gandalf-like' voice.

_This is going to be harder than I thought_, thought Grace.

XXX

Back in Wasteland, two new characters appeared in a bouncing ball of light: Cythnia the cool cat and Wilhelmina the wandering wolf were Mira and Rend's alter-egos in the cartoon world.

Cythnia had blue dress shirt with matching pants and white gloves while Wilhelmina was wearing famer overalls, worker boots and white gloves who's features are softer and not as densely evil of the Big Bad wolf's.

"Cythnia will guide you through the wasteland and I will help discover items" Wilhelmina said.

The blotlings were all around them, ready to pounce.

"Do an electric thinner attack, now!" Cythnia cried as Mickey and Oswald attacked the blotlings with paintbrush and remote at the same time, zapping every one of them away.

"I bet the Shadow Blot is back and strong than ever" Oswald muttered.

"Actually, He and myself are working for Minsk Mink" The mad doctor said as he stood on a rising platform behind them.

"Mad doctor!" Oswald cried.

"Once a villain, **ALWAYS** a villain" Ortensia stated.

"Thank you for the complement, Ortensia but we're not the only ones you should worry about. As we speak, Mortimer and Black Pete are gathering Classic Disney Villains for 'Minsk Mink' will soon have control of Disney!" The Mad Doctor cried.

"Er…Doc, you DO realise that affects you villains too right?" Bea asked.

"Damn!" The mad Doctor cried.

"Gotcha there, Doc!" Mickey cried.

"Either way, we're going to spread darkness in the toon world and Wasteland while Minsk Mink in reality changes Disney forever!" The Mad doctor cried as he recovered from realisation.

"Thinner time!" Oswald cried as Bea, Mickey and Oswald pointed their paintbrushes and remote at the mad doctor with guides, Gremlin Gus, Cythnia and Wilhelmina watched from behind.

XXX

_**A/N(Author's notes are usually in bold)**_

**More chapters coming soon! i want to make this story long but it depends on much plot points I put in as the story comes together!**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions then fill me in in reviews or PMs whichever you prefer!**

**read and review or Minsk will get you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The change in cartoons!

**The next two new OCs belong to TearsForTheReaper, Rend and Mira belong to Crona'sTrueSorrow! I only own Bea and Grace along with the plot, nothing else! Enjoy!**

The Mad Doctor vanished before Mickey, Oswald and Bea had finished defeating the monsters.

"Help! Help!" Someone cried from afar.

"Let's go" Oswald said as they all ran towards the direction of the scream that brought them to Ostown.

Ostown was now dark, an eerie black and white atmosphere was there and no one was out on the streets as usual.

They had all been kidnapped to work as slaves after they all got their colour drained.

They found the place where the scream had come from: Behind the statue of Walt Disney and Oswald.

A girl fox with long black hair, green eyes and orange and green fur wearing a Black hoodie and camouflage pants was surrounded by Splatters, completely defenceless.

In two swipes of thinner, the monsters vanished.

"Oh, thank you! I'm Freya the Fabulous Fox" She said, gratefully.

"I'm Bea the Bouncy Bunny and these are my pals, Micky Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia, Cythnia the cool cat and Wilhelmina the wandering wolf!" Bea said, proudly.

"It's great to meet you!" Freya said.

"Would you like to become a Disney Knight and help save Disney?" Bea asked.

"Yes" Freya replied as a golden bright light shone down on all of them as each of them were given a knight's shinnying amour with the Micky symbol for Disney.

Bea got a purple one, Oswald got a blue one, Mickey got a red one, Ortensia got the princess outfit she wore in 'oh, what a Knight' in pink, Cythnia got dark blue and Wilhelmina got orange.

"Let's go save Disney!" Bea cried as they headed towards Mean street.

XXXX

Back in Reality, as Grace and Co got closer to Mr Minsk's office, they ran into a protesting Disney fan that had long, straight black hair, green eyes and wore a black hoodie and camouflage pants. Freya was her alter-ego in the cartoon world.

"Are you guys Disney fans too?" She asked.

"Yeah and we're going to save Disney. Remember the guy who stole Oswald from poor Walt?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, I've heard of him, that jerk!" she replied with a slight Scottish accent.

"Well, he wants to have control of Disney and destroy everything we love and know from Walt's dreams" Grace explained.

She nodded slowly.

"If Walt's dream company is in trouble then I'm in! I'm Altessa Henderson by the way!" She said.

"I'm Grace and these are my friends, Mira and Rend" Grace replied.

"This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship" Altessa sighed, happily.

As they trekked past the river of Imagination and crossed the deepest valley known to Man called the 'Valley of Secrets'(similar to the Grand Canyon), we finally reached the office.

On the outside, it was a modern office building with marshmallow-white fluffy walls.

But on the inside, it was a totally different story.

It was like they had travelled to another era.

It looked like throne room type of office with the girl workers dressed up as cosplay maids, the male workers dressed up as Victorian butlers and the man in charge was dressed like a king with a 'Universal Studios' crown to prove it.

Minsk was just were they thought he would be, in the meeting room.

The 'King' wasn't in the room when they came in but how the room and workers looked, you could just guess the head was like a king.

They were both next door in the room marked 'Meeting in progress' which was also sound-proof.

"Excuse me? We're here to see Mr Minsk for an important meeting" Mira said in her best business voice.

"He'll be with you in 5 minutes, he's about to get the deed to the 'Disney Company' One of the girl cosplay maid with brown hair and brown eyes like an anime girl said.

"Noooo! I can't take it anymore!" Grace cried as she grabbed the handle and swung the door open hard in her frustration.

"Listen here, Minsk! You can't have Disney! You can't ruin everyone's childhood memories and scar them for life!" Grace screamed.

"Watch me" Minsk grinned as the owner of Disney gave Minsk the 'approved' stamp and handed over the deed just like that.

Grace screamed at the top of her lung like Natsu from _Fairy Tail_ usually does when he's getting warmed up for battle and a huge purple fire surrounded her as her anger grew.

" I won't let you destroy Disney!" she screamed as Rend, Mira and Altessa stood beside her with their swords ready.

"I'm amused by your pitiful words, why have some action for once? 4 against 100, the odds are highly against you" Minsk said as his workers along with some the brainwashed actors changed into to their battle amour with the 'Universal Studios' earth logo and colours as they prepared for battle mode.

"We'll help you" Mira said.

"Wait, I'll take care of them first. _Then_, we can recruit more knights " Grace replied as she grew 10 feet tall which made her hair touch the ceiling and blasted every Universal warrior down and knocked out the brainwashed Disney actors in one huge electric shockwave which knocked Minsk out too.

Then Grace returned to normal once her anger died down a bit.

"Let's scram before they wake up again" Altessa said as they ran away.

"So what now?" Mira asked while they were in the cab.

"How about we get to know each other better as I send out a Disney Knight (DisKnight for short)on YouTube and Fan fiction?" Grace suggested.

"Ok. Well, I'm 17. I'm a tomboy and I love Disney" Altessa said.

"I'm crazy for Epic Mickey, I'm fun, lovable and bubbly and my twin doesn't talk much" Mira said.

"Grace, what about you?" Altessa asked.

"Well, I'll tell you a bit of my past ok? I'm almost 16 now, while I was a kid, some people thought I had a disease but that was ridiculous. After a good friend of mine left me in year 4, I got more lonely so I became sort-of attached to another friend. Once I joined High school, we drifted apart and she hung out with the year above us. I've always loved Disney, anime and cartoons but my sister and Parents always thought it was childish. No one ever understood me and not many people had the same thing in common with me as most girls **LOVE** shopping, well not me. Unless it's book, comic or anime/ Manga-related, I'm not interested. I even got forced to go shopping and to other places too.

They disappeared after summer began and I haven't seen them since" Grace said.

"That was deep" Rend said.

"As for us, we've never met our parents. We were adopted when we were 2 months old and have only known our foster parents" Mira sighed.

"Wow! I don't have a very interesting past compared to yours" Altessa said, nervously.

"That's ok, because we've arrived at the Mystery Shack" Grace said as the cab past the Reality-fiction veil and the 'Welcome to Gravity Falls' sign.

"The Mystery Shack!" Mira cried.

"So what are we gonna do here?" Altessa asked.

"We're gonna stay the night here until we get more Knights to join us" Grace said.

They knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Stan asked.

"Hi, we're big fans of yours and we need a place to stay for the ni-" Grace began.

"There's no more space, so go away!" Stan cried.

"Hey! Grunkle Stan, that's not how you treat travellers. Just ignore him, I'm Mabel Pines and you can sleep with me and my twin brother, Dipper" Mabel said.

"Sweet! We're twins too!" Mira pointed out.

"High-five!" Mabel said as they high-fived each other and went inside.

"This is Soos" Mabel said.

"Hey" Soos said.

"And this is Wendy, Dipper's crush who happens to be older than him" Mabel said.

"Hi" Wendy said.

"So what's your names?" Mabel asked as she led them upstairs.

"I'm Grace, the twins are Mira, the one who talks so much and Rend, the quiet one plus Altessa, our latest recruit" Grace said.

Mable opened the door.

"Waddles!" She cried as she hugged her pet pig .

"Mabel? Ahhh! More Girls!" Dipper cried.

"We're just staying for a little while, I hope we're not intruding?" Mira asked.

"No, not at all" Dipper said as he laughed nervously.

"Do you think Grunkle Stan is hiding something to do with the mystery books?" Mabel asked.

"Who knows Mabel, who knows?" Dipper replied.

"Goodnight, everyone" Grace said as she and her knights of the Disney round slept in sleeping mats on the floor.

XXX

Back in the past, When Mickey first appeared in 'Steamboat Willie' something changed.

Even Walt, noticed it. Instead of Mickey whistling, it was Mortimer in Mickey's outfit!

Then in 'Magician Mickey', when Mickey goes one-on-one with Donald who almost pulled an axe on him, instead of Mickey's magic VS Donald's blabbering; It was Mortimer VS Donald!

Then even further back in time, When Oswald appeared in 'Oh, What a Knight!", Instead of Oswald rescuing Ortensia from King Pete, Jafar(Who knows why it had to be him!) rescued her from King Putrid Pete which left Ortensia in disgust instead of a happy ending.

All of the classic cartoons and movies, classic or Modern had a different ending.

Walt had no choice but to have an emergency meeting.

"Team, It has come to my attention that the cartoons have gone haywire. Don't panic! I have a plan.

We have to reach out to someone from the future to help restore the cartoons to their original form.

Any questions?" Walt asked.

Someone raised their hand.

"yes?" He said.

"Is it possible for us to send a message to the future?" Bob, one of the animators asked.

"I'm sure it's possible, Bob. We just need to write a message and send it through a cartoon strip, one of my characters know the rest" Walt replied.

Someone else raised their hand.

"Go on" Walt said.

"What if Someone not worthy of Disney took over it in the future?" the cloaked man asked.

"Well, it would a catastrophe! Chaos would spread and the time continuum would change in stranger ways…" Walt trailed off.

"You! It's you isn't it? The traitor who stole Oswald from me, Minsk!" Walt cried.

"Yes, It is I. Your **Worst NIGHTMARE**!" Minsk stated as he knocked Walt out cold.

Ub, Walt's partner escaped and wrote a letter in a secret room.

Then he went to one of the animating room where the cartoon strip was and before he send the letter in the glass bottle into the cartoon, Minsk burst in with Walt held captive.

"Take one more step and your precious creator gets it!" Minsk cried as he had a gun pointed at Walt, who was whimpering in fear.

"Let him go!" Ub cried.

"Then give me the letter!" Minsk cried.

"Let Walt go first!" Ub demanded.

Minsk let go of Walt and he stumbled onto the floor.

"Now the bottle" Minsk said.

"Now, Ub!" Walt cried as he threw the bottle into the cartoon strip which Oswald caught and ran off.

"You'll pay for this!" Minsk cried.

"You'll never have my company, Minsk!" Walt stated.

"But I already have in the **Future**" Minsk declared as he was dragged away by the cops.

"Not my company!" Walt cried in despair.

"Don't worry, Walt. Oswald will get the message across" Bob said, reassuringly.

"I just hope he's not too late" Walt sighed.

Lillian, his wife came in after the drama to comfort him.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" She asked.

"It's a long story" Walt sighed.

"Don't worry, I can take it" Lillian said.

So Walt told his wife all that had happened in the last 25 minutes and was quite understanding about the whole thing.

"Don't worry, Walt. Our cartoon children, Mickey and Oswald will save the company with Disney fans more powerful that anyone could imagine" Lillian said with a smile.

"Thanks dear, you always know what to say" Walt said.

XXX

Minsk escaped the past police's grasp and used his 'Disney Company' time travel key to go back to the present just as the message Oswald received reached Grace and Co.

XXX

"I have to get this message to your real-life selves" Oswald said as he went to the mirror inside Dark Beauty Castle to reach out to the outside world.

"Disney Knights? Can you hear me?" Oswald asked.

Grace woke up first and saw Oswald in the mirror.

"Guys, wake up! Oswald's here!" Grace cried.

"Oswald?" Altessa asked.

"It's him!" Mira cried just as Rend woe up and waved at Oswald.

"Keep it down! I was on a unicorn!" Mabel mumbled in her sleep.

"I have an urgent message from Walt Disney, Himself" Oswald said.

"Really? Is he here?" Grace cried.

"No, he has to stay in his own time. The letter says:

'Dear Disney fans of the future,

All of our classic cartoons and movies have different endings, the heroes have been replaced by rivals or more villains. Everything's out of balance, To make matters worse we were attacked by Minsk, I'm sure you know who he is. He tried to keep Walt as a captive but I convinced him otherwise, Please stop him from having control of Disney. He doesn't have the skill, belief or magic like Walt or his family. I had to write this fast so you could get it in time, I hope Oswald was on his best behaviour when he delivered it to you.

From Oswald's adoptive 'Uncle' and co-creator,

Ub Iwerks

PS: Get the Disney key and give it to one of Walt's current family members that are alive; also find 7 Mickey token keys and you'll uncover hidden power deep within to help you on your Disney quest. Good luck!" Oswald read.

"Thanks, Oswald. Any idea what he could possibly do now?" Mira asked.

"Try to destroy Disneyland?" Oswald suggested.

"Let's roll!" Grace cried.

"Wait! You don't know where the Original Disneyland is!" Oswald cried.

"It's in California" a Familiar Male voice said.

"Yen Sid?" Grace asked.

"Yes, it is I. Now go, these are your golden passes to a plane there and silver passes to get into the park. Good luck!" Yen Sid said from an unseen place.

"Bye, Guys!" Oswald said as he vanished.

"Let's go to Disneyland!" Grace cried as they got a taxi to the airport and hopped onto a plane.

XXX

"They're on their way to Disneyland, the original park he dreamed up" Oswald sighed.

"Let's go save the Toon world and Wasteland!" Bea cried as they headed towards Mickeyjunk Mountain.

**I hope you've enjoyed this very long chapter! I decided to add Walt, Lillian and his friend Ub in to spice things up a bit. So If you want your OC to become a Disney Knight in reality and in the toon world then just PM me, ok?(I need about 3 or 4 more Disney Knight for the big boss battle at the end!)**

**More coming soon, if you want to help me with ideas, add it in the reviews or PMs ok?**

**Read and review or Minsk and his Villain army will get you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Getting to Disneyland with the Pines twins!

**The point of view may switch a lot! I still need more Disney Knights!;)**

-_Earlier, just before we left for Disneyland_-

"_Wait! Take us with you!" Mabel cried._

"_I want to see Disneyland with my own eyes" Dipper said._

"_Sure, come on!" Altessa replied as we all got into the taxi and onto a plane._

-_End Flashback_-

-Present day-

We had just arrived in California, and saw the castle.

A sign near the entrance read:

'"To all who come to this happy place: Welcome. Disneyland is your land. Here age relives fond memories of the past, and here youth may savor the challenge and promise of the future. Disneyland is dedicated to the ideals, the dreams, and the hard facts that have created America, with the hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration to all the world."

―Walt Disney'.

Everyone grew tearful at the sight of his name.

We went inside but only a handful of families and tourists were around.

Mickey Mouse, Oswald and friends along with the Disney Princesses were nowhere to be seen.

In their place, was every Disney Villains that have been on the big screen.

"Ok, Let's split up and find those tokens!" I said as I went with Altessa to Main Street, Dipper and Mabel went towards Fantasyland and Mira and Rend went towards Tomorrowland.

As we split up, Mira noticed another sign with a Quote.

It said: 'Tomorrow can be a wonderful age. Our scientists today are opening the doors of the Space Age to achievements that will benefit our children and generations to come. The Tomorrowland attractions have been designed to give you an opportunity to participate in adventures that are a living blueprint of our future."

Then everyone proceeded into the each 'Park' land and began the mission.

XXX

In Sleeping Beauty's castle, Maleficent, Jafar, The evil Queen, Scar, Zira, Lovelace, Mortimer, Captain Hook and the Queen of Hearts were gathered together.

"I spotted some Disney Twins in Fantasyland" Mortimer stated.

"Let's send them a gift" Jafar hissed.

Ursula, Morgana, Drizella, Lady Tremaine, Hades, Gaston, Dr Hmsterviel and Bill Cipher were plotting in Cinderella's castle.

"The princesses have been Kidnapped, everything is going according to plan" Lady Tremaine said.

"Let's **Destroy** everything!" Bill suggested.

Then all of the villains began to argue.

XXX

Back at the Mystery Shack, Stan goes through the portal.

In one of the 3 journals was a message that read : 'The Portal when completed will open a gateway to infinite new worlds and herald a new era of the Universe….'.

Soos and Wendy never saw Stan again until two days later when he came out with two young girls (Don't ask).

XXX

When in Mean Street, Altessa and I found the first golden Mickey symbol token in the Firehouse and stumbled upon Walt's apartment. I found a small note underneath the never-seen-before artwork of Oswald and Mickey_ Together_. It said: 'Music, Imagination and Magic is the key to unlocking true happiness. So remember if in doubt, use Music to let it out'.

"Good old Disney" I sighed.

Then a sign on the wall read: "For those of us who remember the carefree time it recreates, Main Street will bring back happy memories. For younger visitors, it is an adventure in turning back the calendar to the days of grandfather's youth."

_Walt's own words_, I thought.

"How do you think we use it?" Altessa asked.

"Music?" I suggested.

Then the token sparkled with golden pixie dust and changed into a golden violin blaster.

"I guess the key is Imagination. Let's look for the next one" I said.

Just then, Black Pete emerged from Darkness and followed us silently through Mean street.

Our next Destination: Main Street Cinema!

XXX

Gantu, Lil Gideon, The Huntsclan had ironically been recruited by Pete along with the Huntsman, The Big bad wolf, Lucifer the cat, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed the Hyenas, Yzma, Cruella De Vil, Shan Yu, Facilier and Chernabog were hiding in Tomorrowland.

"Lil Gideon and I will kidnap any Fangirls that try to stop us from destroying all hope and magic Disney created" Gantu said.

"But won't that affect us too?" Banzai asked.

Shenzi whacked him on the head.

"You knucklehead! We're the bad guys, it **DOESN'T **affect _US_, Right?" She asked, sounding a little weary as she said 'Right'.

"Of course not, we will destroy the Disney Princesses, Princes and heroes alike so only we and Minsk can rule Disney and the world!" The Huntsman cried.

"In that case, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, you're coming too" Gideon stated.

"Finally! I've been dying for some action since the first Lion King movie!" Ed cried as they all went outside to monitor the park.

XXX

As Mira and Rend explored Tomorrowland, Minsk summoned the arguing villains in Sleeping Beauty's and Cinderella's castles for a Important training exercise.

"I need a select few to go to the Wasteland and keep the troublesome Knights there from returning that world and the Toon world back to normal" Minsk said.

Mortimer raised his hand but Minsk refused to let him go as he'd already done his part of the plan.

Minsk picked The Big bad wolf, Bill Cipher, Gaston, Drizella, Scar and Ursula for the job.

"AS for the rest of you, it's training time" Minsk stated.

XXX

While Mabel and Dipper were in Fantasyland, they went inside the Mickey Mouse Club theatre and saw _Steamboat Willie_ on the screen.

"Hey, Dipper! I found the Mickey Token!" Mabel cried as she waved it in the air.

"But what do we do with it?" Dipper wondered.

"Hello, Dipper, Mabel" A familiar voice said.

"No, It can't be!" Dipper cried.

"Grunkle Stan revealed his fraud plan and went to jail!" Mabel cried.

"Well, I'm back with my huge whale-friend, Gantu" Gideon exclaimed.

"Hey! That hurt my feelings!" Gantu said.

"Just get them!" Gideon cried.

"Wow, you're worse than Hmsterviel!" Gantu stated as he caught the Pines twin in a launch net.

"Let us out!" Mabel cried.

"You're coming with us, Pines!" Gideon said as he laughed manically.

XXX

In Tomorrowland, Mira and Rend saw Stitch and Lilo trapped in a glass cadge for display.

"Don't worry, We'll save you!" Mira said.

Stich franticly waved his arms back and forth while shaking his head.

Mira saw something shimmer on the floor and bent down.

She picked it up: It was the golden Mickey token!

"It's a trap!" Lilo cried.

Just then, this time Gantu along with Shenzi, Banzai and Ed crept from behind and caught them too.

XXX

Back in Wasteland, Oswald and Co were now at Mickeyjunk Mountain, waiting for more cartoon warriors to join them in battle to save their worlds together. So far, not much luck.

As if their day couldn't get any unluckier, Scar, The Big bad wolf and Ursula attacked them while they were off guard.

Oswald , Mickey, Freya and Bea fought with all their might with their dual swords(Freya), Paintbrushes and remote but they were outnumbered.

"Picture a key" Oswald whispered.

Freya took a deep breath and began to sing.

Everyone else joined in and balls of light began to appear.

'When you wish upon a star

Makes no difference who you are

Anything your heart desires

Will come to you

If your heart is in your dream

No request is too extreme

When you wish upon a star

As dreamers do

Fate is kind

She brings to those who love

The sweet fulfillment of

Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue

Fate steps in and sees you through

When you wish upon a star

Your dreams come true

Fate is kind

She brings to those who love

The sweet fulfillment of

Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue

Fate steps in and sees you through

When you wish upon a star

Your dreams come true' everyone sang as the balls of light banished the villains from Wasteland as more Disney Knights appeared but they were see-through as they didn't have names or identities yet.

"That song's mighty powerful!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Dad; We'll save your dream" Oswald whispered.

So Oswald and the not-so-solid Disney fan warrior army headed towards Mean Street to face Minsk Mink in person.

_Right into my trap,_ Minsk thought as both Disney Warriors and Knights went onwards to find Minsk and the other tokens unaware that their teammates were captured but knew something felt wrong.

XXX

In the Main street Cinema, was the Mickey Mouse club on the cinema screen.

Pete sat behind us in the dark, watching our every move.

As soon as the theme song started however, Pete covered his ears and yowled in pain, so loud that we saw him and silently moved to the front so he couldn't see us:

'Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me

M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Hey there, Hi there, Ho there your as welcome as can be

M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!)

Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!)

Forever let us hold our banners high

High, high, high

Come along and sing a song and join the jamboree

M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Mickey Mouse Club!

Mickey Mouse Club!

We'll have fun

We'll meet new faces

We'll do things and we'll go places

All around the World we're marching...

(An instrumental version plays)

Who's the Leader of the club that's made for you and me?

M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Hey there, Hi there, Ho there your as welcome as can be

M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!)

Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!)

Forever let us hold our banners high

High, high, high

Come along and sing the song and join the Jamboree

M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Yeah Mickey!

Yeah Mickey!

Yeah Mickey Mouse Club!'

Then we went into the cartoon and found another mickey token.

Then Darkness fell on Disneyland, causing all its visitors to flee.

**I hope you've enjoyed this 7 pages-long chapter! Mora coming soon! If you want your OC to join the Disney Knights/Warriors then PM me ok?(I'm desperate as the whole battle between villians and Knights can't happen without more heroes in the story!)**

**Anyway, if you want to help with the plot, put it in the reviews or PMs ok?**

**Read and review or Minsk and his Villian army will get you!**

**(Have to be quick almost midnight!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The new recruits and completing the mission!

**TearsForReaper came up with the Disney Knights idea, I just adapted it into my story!**

**This next recruit belongs to GradGirl2010! Enjoy!**

As we escaped the theatre, we ran into a tall 18 year old girl with long black hair and green eyes, wearing black glasses and a green and pink version of Yen Sid's star-patterned outfit.

"Hi, I'm Emily. I came here because I want to help save Disney" Emily said.

"That's great because we need all the help we can get" Altessa said.

"I'm Grace; I'm kind of the leader. This is Altessa, who kind of leads too even though it's equal. Other members are Mira and Rend the twin girls along with Dipper and Mabel. You sure you know who they are" I said.

"_Gravity Falls_, right?" She asked.

We nodded.

"Ok, Captain Grace. Where to now?" Emily asked in her best pirate voice.

"My Disney sense tells me we should go to the railroad train" I said.

XXX

Underneath the 'Partners' (Mickey and Walt) statue, Minsk (Mintz) had finished training the remaining villains to become solider-worthy.

"Gantu, Ed, Gideon; Bring the hostages underneath Tomorrowland as bait for the remaining fans. Pete will continue to spy on them as they eventually find their kidnapped friends and fall in to the biggest trap ever!" Minsk (**will now be known as Mintz due to spelling error**) ordered.

"Yes, Sir" They replied.

"The rest of you are battle-ready. Now the top 5 are going to Wasteland to deal with the knights there while we defeat the Disney fans here. Got it?" Minsk asked.

They nodded.

"Ursula, Jafar, Scar, Shere Khan, Facilier and the huntsman along with the other Petes will distract while we unleash eternal darkness on Disneyland!" Minsk cried.

Then the villains vanished as some were still in wasteland, just dazed by the powerful song magic.

XXXX

_After 2 hours of walking…_

Underneath Tomorrowland, Mira, Rend, Dipper and Mabel were in metal cadges above the ground.

"What are you going to do with us?!" Mabel cried.

"You're going to be bait to your other Disney fan friends so everything can go according plan!" Gideon said.

"Pete's spying on your friends as we speak" Gantu said.

"No! you won't get away with this!" Dipper cried.

"But we already have" Maleficent said.

"Evil queen, you and the others start the shadow attack" Minsk (actually called Mintz) ordered.

"Yes, sir" The evil queen said.

"Maleficent, Gideon and everyone else. Prepare for the ultimate attack on Disneyland!" The evil queen cried.

"Yeah!" Drizella cried.

"No…" Mira said softly.

_Grace, Altessa where are you?_ Mira thought, desperately.

XXXX

**This next recruit belongs to Brittany Bauer!**

Back in the wasteland, Oswald and his army of Disney warriors marched on.

One of see-through knight changed into a fox girl who had orange ear and tail with white at the tip of it, wearing a rosy-pink knight's armour with the 'Hidden Mickey' (mickey's head with no face) symbol on the front just like all the others. The fox girl had green eyes and long black hair too as she was Emily's alter-ego.

Another see-through warrior-knight changed into being: a brown and white beagle dog girl with floppy ears-Left one was brown, right was white- and crisp ice blue eyes with a white circle around the left one wearing black bow in her ears, a purple dress and black high-heeled boots.

Her name was Corona. Miss Corona, a new addition to the every-growing Disney family.

"Our Disney Knight army is growing" Bea said.

"Yeah and it's thanks to you, Freya" Cythnia said, with a grin.

"Oh, stop it guys! You're embarrassing me! If anyone should get the credit, it's Bea, she somehow called us to come and formed our cartoon avatars that we're in right now from our sub-conscious to help save the wasteland and the toon world as well as Walt's dream!" Freya cried.

"To Bea!" Everyone cheered.

"Don't celebrate yet guys, we've got company" Bea said as Petetronic, Big Bad Pete the jailer, the clock tower, Putrid Pete, Ursula, Scar, Jafar, , Shere Khan, Facilier and the huntsman appeared for a full-on duel.

"Charge!" Bea charged as the Disney knight and Disney Villains clashed.

XXXX

At the railroad train, we found another token just as the dark sky began to shot drops of dark ink on Disneyland.

"Something's not right here" Emily said.

Then it came to me.

"The others are in trouble, I can feel it" I cried.

"But we're gonna need trackers in order to find them" Altessa said.

Just then, a familiar green Brazilian parrot and Mexican rooster appeared.

"Jose Carioca and Panchito Pistoles at your service, Amigo!" Panchito said.

"I've seen you two in the three caballeros, you were awesome and should have gotten your own show!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're not totally forgotten. Just…not acknowledged enough" Jose sighed.

"Anyway, you called for us, seniorita?" Panchito asked.

"Well, we need your help to track down our friends. The villains have kidnapped them" Emily said.

"Clara Cluck can help too with her singing ability" Jose added.

Clara, who randomly appeared, nodded as we got sea-salt ice cream and followed Panchito and Jose as they led us toward Tomorrowland.

As we arrived in Tomorrowland, Jose picked up vibrations near the Monsters Inc. Laugh floor.

There was a sign as we approached the Laugh floor that said: "Tomorrow can be a wonderful age. Our scientists today are opening the doors of the Space Age to achievements that will benefit our children and generations to come. The Tomorrowland attractions have been designed to give you an opportunity to participate in adventures that are a living blueprint of our future."

Just before we could find a way to get underneath, Black Pete appears.

"You're not going anywhere!" Pete cried.

"Ok, let's duel one-on-one! Guys, stand back! I'm gonna turn up the heat!" I cried as I grinned.

_Natsu lend me your strength! Walt. No matter what happens I won't let Minsk destroy everything you worked so hard to create!_ I thought as I began to get angry while staring up at the sky.

"I won't let you destroy Disney!" I yelled as my body let off a huge beam of purple fire energy.

"Bring it on!" Pete cried as we both shot into the air and I kicked his stomach in a flash.

"Ahhh!" Pete cried.

"You're going down!" I shouted as I bashed his head downwards and he fell straight to the ground.

"Alright, He's out cold! Let's move!" Emily cried.

"How do we get underneath, Jose?" I asked.

"By spinning!" Jose said.

"Salsa spin!" Panchito cried as he turned into a red tornedo and tunnelled underground.

XXXX

All of the villains heard a cluck sound as Panchito reached their underground hideout.

"Seems we have visitors" Maleficent said.

Then all of the villains howled with laughter.

"Uh, Oh…" Mira gasped.

"Panchito, I think we just landed into a huge trap" I stated as the floor beneath us revealed a cadge symbol and caught us all inside the metal cadge.

"You now trapped and Disney will be mine to control" Mintz' voice boomed.

"If you're really a villain, you'd show your face!" Emily shouted.

"All in good time, little Disney fan-girls along with four of Disney's popular characters, Dipper, Mabel, Jose and Panchito" Mintz said.

"Now the Shadow drops will strip Disneyland of its magical properties" The Evil queen exclaimed.

"Remember the tokens!" Yen Sid's voice cried.

"The tokens" I whispered.

_Hold them above your head and think happy thoughts_, Walt's voice told us.

Then music played from the tokens as they turned into a piano, a saxophone, Trombone, Trumpets and violins.

"Oh, no! Not singing!" Gideon cried.

"I'm the guy they call little Mickey Mouse!

Got a sweetie down in the chicken house

Neither fat nor skinny, she's the horses' whinny,

It's my little Minnie Mouse.

When it's feeding time for the animals,

And they howl and growl like the cannibals,

I just turn my heel to the hen house steel,

And you'll hear me sing this song!

Oh, the old tomcat, with his Meow meow!

Old hound dog, with his bow-wow-wow!

And the crow (Caw caw! ) and the mule (hee-haw! )

Gosh, what a racket like an ol' buzz saw!

I have listened to the kookoo koo's "koo koo"

And I've heard the rooster's "cock a doodle doo doo!"

With the cows and the chickens,

They all sound like the dickens

When I hear my little Minnie's "Yoo hoo!" Mickey sang.

"Yoo hoo!" Everyone shouted as the cadges dropped us on the ground.

"Ahhh! Retreat!" Gideon cried as they all retreated to underground lair beneath the 'Partners' statue again.

"Yeah, you better run!" Altessa shouted.

"So we have 4 tokens at the moment and have 3 more to find" Emily said.

"This is Emily, our new recruit now guys. Panchito, Jose and Clara are going to help find the tokens too" I said.

"This time, we'll pair up with someone who currently has a token: Dipper and Mabel with Panchito and Jose, Mira and Rend with Emily and Clara and I'll stick with Grace while we continuing searching for them." Altessa said.

"Also, Dipper; Keep a look-out for the Disney key ok? We need to give it to one of Walt's present-day family members so Disney can automatically restore the cartoons to its original format" I added.

"Roger, that Captain Grace" Dipper said as he and Mabel waved as they lead Panchito and Jose slowly toward Adventureland.

"Wait! Don't go yet! Here are some mickey Walkie-talkies I got at the gift shop at a random time so we can stay in contact. Watch out for Villains!" I stated.

Once everyone got their hands on a golden Mickey-eared walkie-talkie, we all departed.

As we headed towards the Sleeping beauty castle, tokens rained from the sky dripping with darkness.

The whole park began to fill with darkness as all of the visitors had left in fear.

"We've got to hurry!" I urged.

We ran inside and found another token.

I give this one to Emily.

Altessa found an extra one to wield.

"Let's hide here for now until the others find the remaining two or so" Altessa said.

"Agreed" I said.

For so strange reason, 'When you wish upon a star' was playing in an errie way above our heads.

"This is super creepy" Emily said.

"I hope the others are ok" I whispered.

XXXX

In Adventureland, Dipper and Co had found 3 more tokens as they now had one each.

Just then, a group of inky red-eyed monsters attacked them.

Mabel, Dipper, Panchito and Jose all imagined musical instruments.

Panchito got maracas, Jose's umbrella became musical too (**Don't know any Brazilian instruments**), Mabel got a guitar with her grabbling hook in her backpack and Dipper got a triangle.

"Let's rock!" Mabel cried as they blasted a huge sound-wave at the monsters which sliced them in half.

"We did it!" Mabel cried.

But then they multiplied.

"Run!" Dipper cried as they ran towards Sleeping beauty's castle.

XXX

As for Mira, Rend and Clara; They had just found the last two tokens in Mickey's Toontown when Dipper, Mabel, Panchito and Jose ran past them on their way to the castle.

Then all three girls saw the monsters they were being chase by and ran after them.

"Mission control, come in Mission control! We have all of the tokens! I repeat we have all of the tokens!" Mira cried.

"First of all, we're NOT in the moon and second, we know, just get to Sleeping beauty's castle first guys!" I cried.

A thunder storm brewed in the sky as lightning struck the ground and a figure emerged from the lightening itself.

For one scene only, Most of Disney's most memorable heroes and heroines appeared to save us.

Among them was, Kim, Jake long, Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, Simba, Prince Rei, Hercules, Peter pan Princess Kilala, Darkwing Duck, Brandy and Mr Whiskers, Todd and Riley from 'The Replacements', Phineas and Ferb, The recess gang, Chip 'n' Dale and Gadget Hackwrench.

They all charged at the monsters, tearing them to pieces.

As Mira, Rend, Dipper, Mabel, Clara, Panchito and Jose arrived at Sleeping Beauty's castle,

Yen Sid used his magic to project the big battle between the Classic and Modern Disney characters Versus the monsters to us.

"They saved us" Mira said, softly.

"They're my heroes!" Mabel announced.

"For their sake and ours, we have to find the key" I said.

XXXX

_In the Villains' underground hideout…_

"_You can't beat an army with only 10 knights" Jafar hissed as they all spied on us through the magic looking glass from Wonderland, curtesy of the Queen of hearts._

"_You want the key of the Disney Company, come get it!" Mintz cried as he and the other villains laughed._

_**Eventually the great battle for all three worlds will commence once I've got a few more knights….**_

_**Anyway, hope you've enjoyed my 7 pages long chapter! More coming soon! Plz, if you can, lend me your OCs so the exciting climax of the story can happen!**_

_**If you want your OCs to join the Disney Knight then Pm me ok?**_

_**Don't forget to offer any suggestions for the plot!**_

_**Will Yen Sid ever reveal himself from his invisible hiding place? Stay tuned to find out! So Read and review or Mintz and his army will get you! PS: Plz check out TearsForReaper's Profile, She's awesome!;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6- The vital lead-up battle!_

_**The next Disney Knight recruit to appear next belongs to jasminejohnson41! Enjoy!**_

As the Disney Characters continued fighting, Yen Sid was watching over Wasteland and Disneyland in his castle.

"Mintz has proved himself to be a very powerful foe" Yen Sid muttered to himself, "But I'll send some more help".

_Now for the right spell_…He thought as he searched through his spell book.

XXX

Back in the past, Walt was growing anxious.

"Maybe I shouldn't have sent Oswald all by himself. What if he and the chosen knights that will save my dream are in danger and need my help?!" Walt cried.

"Calm down, Dear. We can't go to the future, we're bound to this time as you can't be certain that we'd be alive in whatever year evil Mintz has travelled to" Lillian said, softly.

"You're right, Honey. But I still wish I could do something to help" Walt whispered.

Then a golden orb appeared and Mickey in his 'Steamboat Willie' outfit wearing Yen Sid's hat appeared.

"Hi, Dad. There is a way for you to help us in our battle to save your precious dream. Gather your children here in your living room and then you can all transfer some of your creative imagination magic that your offspring has inherited too" Mickey said.

"I'll get them right away" Lillian said as she went upstairs.

"How are you guys holding out?" Walt asked.

"Well, Oswald and I with a couple of fans are fighting villains, some of your original characters are fighting off a bunch of monsters to save the fan knights and the Knights that are at Disneyland are going to find the key to your company to give it to one of your surviving relatives" Mickey said.

"Well, let's help them in any way we can" Walt said.

Just as Walt's daughters came downstairs, Walt smiled at Mickey.

"Hold hands everyone and focus on me" Mickey said.

Walt and his family closed their eyes and focused their concentration on Mickey.

A star beam shot up from their heads and at Mickey.

"Mickey…Thank you" Walt said.

"Well, so long…Dad" Mickey said as he went back through the orb and vanished.

XXXX

Back in Disneyland, the summoned Disney characters were finishing off the last of the shadow monsters.

"Ok, so how do we get the key?" Emily asked.

"It's nearby, Amigos" Panchito said.

"We need to lure out Mintz but we need to get more recruits first" Altessa said.

"Maybe our tokens are linked to the key" I suggested.

We formed a 'D' shape while holding hands and a golden projection screen appeared, showing that Panchito, Jose and Clara had to help the other Disney Characters defeat the last of the shadow monsters to lure Mintz and his army to the battlefield.

"We'll go and lure Old Mintz out from his hiding place, you guys go ad track down Walt's relatives" Jose said as he, Panchito and Clara rushed to the battlefield to aid the other characters.

"Let's go!" I said.

XXXX

_In Yen Sid's Castle__…_

Yen Sid found the perfect spell: Dreamscape Mochi.

"Mochicus Catnayacus Dreamsix!" Yen Sid chanted.

Out from the 'Mochi' (Rice cake) flour cloud, emerged a young girl with brown eyes wearing a black, sleek spy suit and mask that covered her hair and mouth.

"Are you ready for action?" Yen Sid asked.

"I was born ready, Master" she replied.

Then with a touch of magic, she was gone.

_Good luck, __Disney Spy__! _Yen Sid thought as he sighed and continued watching over reality, Wasteland and the Toon world.

XXXX

In the Wasteland, Mickey held hands with Corona, Bea, Oswald and the other knights in a huge circle as Disney's power transferred into all of them.

"Let's take them down!" Freya shouted.

"Yeah!" They cheered as they all charged and punched all of the villains in the face with their fists or dual swords.

Bea and Mickey used their thinner on the villains as Oswald electrified them.

"I can see Minsk Mink! Oswald, Mickey, Freya come with me! Corona, lead the Disney Knights to Victory!" Bea cried as she, Mickey, Oswald and Freya rushed towards Mickeyjunk Mountain where Minsk Mink was waiting for them.

XXX

_In Mintz's lair__…._

"They're escaping! All of you proceed with Plan OMEGA and change this battle into a race.

Whoever finds one of Walt's Relatives first gets the key of Disney" Mintz shouted.

"Yes, sir" they replied as they went outside in their movie-themed racing cars, Space ships and –In Captain Hook's case- flying pirate ship.

"I won't let you reclaim Disney as long as I live!" Mintz cried.

XXX

Back at Disneyland, Panchito, Jose, Clara and the other Disney Characters had just finished off the last of the shadow monsters when the villains drove past them at high speed.

Then most of the characters sat on the floor to rest, leaving Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Princess Kilala, Prince Rei, Peter Pan, Gadget Hackwrench and KP as some of the Characters left standing.

"Guys, we have to get the key for the Disney Knights" Panchito cried.

"The Disney princesses are in danger" Jose said.

"Then let's rescue them!" Kilala said as she, Rei, Anna, Elsa and Rapunzel searched through Disneyland for the missing Princesses, leaving the others to lure out Mintz with their music.

XXX

**The next character to be introduced belongs to** **Anime and game lover 10, a good friend of mine in real life! **

Meanwhile, Altessa, Dipper, Mabel, Mira, Rend, Emily and I were currently racing car with Altessa driving as she was the oldest and the only one to know how to drive.

The car had a golden 'Hidden Mickey' on the front with purple, green, blue, indigo ad red streaks along the sides and was a 7-seater so it could carry us all.

Dipper and Mabel were reading the map that had been printed off by Yen Sid and it said that we had to go to Los Angeles.

When we arrived, we saw the huge silver Walt Disney Concert hall where his daughter, Diane Disney Miller with her son, Walter Elias Disney Miller was rehearsing.

"Hi there, I'm Grace ad these are my friends, Altessa, Mira, Rend, Dipper, Mabel and Emily" I said.

"We need your help, Mintz, the guy who stole Oswald away from Walt-Your Dad or grandfather- all those years ago has taken over Disney and we need you guys to come with us so we can take the key for the Disney company from him and give it to you so Disney can store itself" Emily said, really fast.

"Then let's go!" Diane said.

"Adventure!" Walter cried.

Then we raced back towards Disneyland, almost crashing into the zooming race cars flying past us.

The Villains hadn't realised that we'd won the race unknowingly yet.

As we arrived back at Disneyland, the Disney Spy sneaked into battle.

Right on cue, the Villains turned around and was back before you could say 'Oswald and Mickey Mouse are Brothers!'.

Mintz came out as the music was too much for him.

"Disney Villains attack!" He cried.

They charged and the Disney heroes charged.

Unknown to Mintz that the Disney Spy was behind him among the shadows.

"Dipper, Mabel; Look after Diane and Walter. We're going to get that key!" I exclaimed as we rushed onwards, back into the park.

Just as the Disney Spy had made a hook and tried to snatch the golden key from Mintz's Pocket, he turned around.

"Busted!" Mintz cried.

"Let me go!" She cried as her mask came off, revealing her black with blonde streaks hair.

"So who are you? Are you one of them?!" Mintz cried.

She didn't answer.

"Give me the key!" She shouted.

"Guys, we better hurry. An ally is in trouble!" I urged.

We rushed up the massive hill-cliff Mintz was standing on.

"Let that innocent girl go!" Altessa shouted.

"Or what?" Mintz challenged.

"Or we'll use our tokens on you!" Emily added.

Mintz just laughed in our face.

"You don't know how to control it to unlock your hidden powers!" Mintz stated.

But then, Mickey and Oswald appeared next to us.

"Quick guys! Hold our hands!" Oswald said, urgently.

We held hands in a huge 'D' shape as the Disney spy and a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a blue and white striped dress with a whip attached to the belt along with special keys joined the circle.

"Girls, tell us your names" Mickey said.

"I'm Chloe" The Disney Spy said.

"And I'm Lexya" the newest recruit with blonde hair and brown eyes said.

"Welcome to the Knights of the Disney rounds, also known as Disney Knights, your job is to save Disney from Mintz, who stole me from 'Dad' (Walt) many years ago!" Oswald said as the Disney magic pulsed through every one of us together.

"Guess what, Mintz? The final Battle is almost upon us and believe me you guys won't be the victors!" I cried.

"Then I suggest you find more recruits before then, Disney Knights!" Mintz hissed as he left.

As unseen as a ninja, The Disney key disappeared.

"But now we don't have the key" Altessa sighed.

"We do now thanks to my stealth expertise" Chloe exclaimed long after Mintz was out of sight.

"Let's give it to Walter, he'll be able to keep it safe" Emily suggested.

As we went back outside the park, Diane and Walter were gone!

"You didn't think I'd left you give the Key to a Disney family member, did you? As that would make this adventure TOO easy!" Mintz's voice boomed.

"Disney Villains, regroup! I want to show you something!" Mintz cried.

"Did someone say 'Bear-o'?" Mabel asked.

"Bear-o is creepy!" Dipper warned.

"So what do we do now?" Chloe asked.

"We find Diane and Walter!" I cried.

XXXXX

Back in Wasteland, as Mickey, Oswald, Bea, Freya and the newbie Fox girl with no name reached Mickeyjunk Mountain; A panda girl with brown eyes and blonde hair wearing a blue knight armour appeared.

She was Lexya's alter ego.

"Hi there, I'm here to help. I'm Lilly the Panda" She said.

"We need all the help we can get" Oswald said.

As the Disney Magic came to being in sparks of electricity through our hands, Minsk mink smiled.

The Mad Doctor and Shadow Blot stood on either side of him.

_This will be a battle I won't __EVER__ forget!_ Minsk thought as Shadow Blot and the Mad doctor attacked them with their bloticles and Beetleworx creations.

Bea and Freya dodged each of the bloticles and Beetleworx attacks as they focused on getting to Minsk Mink.

XXXX

In the Villains' Lair…

"We're going to attack the Knights when they're guard is down tonight. For now, I'll explain why I had you all retreat back here. You haven't seen my face this whole time but now you'll show you" Mintz said as he took off his hood which revealed his brow eyes, short black hair and silver glasses.

"You ARE legendary!" Putrid Pete exclaimed.

"Putrid Pete, I want you and the other Villains apart from Gideon, Jafar, Bill Cipher, Morgana, Ursula, Chernabog and Lady Tremaine to invade their dreams by linking your arms with Bill cipher for he's a dream demon. As for the rest of you, go guard the Disney Princesses. I sense there are brave girls right this minute searching for them, now go!" Mintz ordered.

"Let the Battle BEGIN!" Mintz cried.

XXXX

Back in Yen Sid's Castle, Yen Sid saw a in the time scale.

"I'll have to intervene so the battle is in the past" Yen Sid said to an unseen companion.

"I love mochi!" Donald hummed to himself but then stopped as he relised where he was.

"Donald, how did you get here?" Yen Sid asked.

"I don't know" Donald replied.

"Say again?" Yen Sid asked.

"I Said I don't know" Donald said as his anger started to grow.

"Can't hear you"

"You heard me, I don't know!"

"One more time please"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Donald shouted as his anger exploded, his face turned red and he began to talk gibberish –or swear but you can't really tell with Donald's voice-.

Every time, he tried to talk, a pack of card sprayed out of his mouth.

"Well, Donald the raging bull, I can give you a very special task to do but you have to keep your anger in check or you could hurt someone without meaning to" Yen Sid warned.

"Ok, what is it?" Donald asked after his anger subsided.

"i want you to go to the Past and make sure Walt and his family of 4 are ready for the events to come" yen Sid ordered.

"Yes, Master Yen Sid" Donald replied as Yen Sid sent him to the past.

XXXXX

Unknown to the Disney Knights, The original Disney Princesses were scattered over Disneyland.

Anna, Elsa, Kilala and the others had to split up to find them.

Tianna and Merida were hidden in Cinderella's Castle, Kilala and Rei managed to find them along with Cinderella but Drizella who was guarding it, turned into a raging bird monster.

The others were either in the park or in a different location.

XXX

After a long search through the whole park, Walter and Diane were nowhere to be seen.

So we had to camp within the firehouse, within Walt's apartment.

While we were asleep, Bill Cipher and his villain teammates came into the room.

They then all linked arms with Bill and went inside.

Then next 5 hours of dreaming was a complete Nightmare!

XXX

"The time for suffering is now, Knights! For when you never awake, you'll never reach your true potential and unlock your hidden powers!" Mintz cried as he and the villains laughed which echoed across the world.

**Well, the Villains are victors for now… I hope you've enjoyed my 8 pages long chapter1 I decided to spend more time on this because it's slowly leading up the final battle!**

**I still need a few more knights so the battle is epic!**

**Will Kilala and her princess gang find all of the orignal Disney Princesses in time?**

**Will the Knights unlock their hidden powers before the final battle?**

**Does Walt posse more magic than we already know?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**So read and review or Mintz and his army of Disney Villains will get you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Nightmares, Disney dreams and Characters emerge!

Walt Disney- "It's kind of fun to do the impossible"

As we were asleep, Dipper and Mabel were on night watch together.

"At least it's quiet tonight" Dipper said.

"Yeah" Mabel said.

Just then, Wendy, Phineas, Ferb, Simba, Panchito, Jose, Kiara, Roger Rabbit, Daisy, Goofy, Max Goof, Peter pan, Launchpad, Darkwing Duck, Doofus, April, May and June, Vanellope, Tramp, Lady, Calla, Kida, Melody, Eilonwy, Merida and Tianna appeared next to them.

"Something big is coming and we have to be prepared for the worst" Wendy said.

"Yeah" Dipper said as he laughed nervously.

"Oh, bear-o snooze!" Roger cried.

"Did somebody say 'Bear-o'?" Mabel asked.

"Don't look!" Dipper cried.

But it was too late, everyone stared at Mabel with her worn-out bear.

"They're quite a pair, Mabel and Bear-O.

Her unbearlievable beaaaaar!" Mabel sang while everyone screamed.

XXXX

Meanwhile, in the dreamscape, we were all inside a huge hedge maze with Patch, my black 'n' white cat with yellow-green eyes as our guide.

Candace, two street rappers and a bunch of street rappers randomly appeared too.

Bill Cipher was going to use his sidekicks as pawns to make our 'linked' dream a total nightmare.

Ursula hypnotised me and stole my voice, Morgana tried to freeze Emily, Jafar turned into a huge snake, Lady Tremaine threatened to kill Chloe and Lexya and Chernabog shot fire at Altessa and me.

"Sing 2 guys N the Parque! Sing like you've never done before!" Bill cried as he used his nightmare powers to change the landscape into a dark, eerie, graveyard location.

"Guys, remember what Stan said? When you're in the dreamscape, you can do anything!" Altessa cried.

"Water blast!" Lexya said as she created a water whip and smashed Lady Tremaine into the floor as the music started.

Everyone copied Candace's leg-to-the-left-then-the-right-dance and kicked all of the villains' in the butt in the process.

"Noooo!" Bill Cipher cried.

"Everybody sing!" Emily cried.

Candace speaking: There are squirrels in my pants!

Street Performer 1: Tell me what's makin' you jump like that!

Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants!

Street Performer 1: Ain't got no chickens, Ain't got no rats...

Background singers: S-I-M-P,

Candace and Background singers: Squirrels in my pants!

Street Performer 1 and Background Singers: S to the I to the M to the P, Then maybe you can be movin' like me...

Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it down...

Candace speaking: Squirrels! Squirrels!

Background singers: (S to the I to the M to the P)

Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it...

Background singers and Street Performer 2: S to the I to the M to the P!

Street Performer 2: Who you got back home, waterin' your plants?

Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants!

Street Performer 1: How can I qualify for government grants?

Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants!

Street Performer 2: Yeah... Hypnotize me, put me in a trance...

Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants!

Street Performer 1: Got an Aunt Florence livin' in France...

Background singers: She can't see the-

Candace: Squirrels in my Pants!

Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it down...

Candace speaking: Squirrels! Squirrels!

Background singers: (S to the I to the M to the P,)

Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it...

Background singers and Street Performer 1: S to the I to the M to the P!

Street Performer 1: If you wanna know how I'm doin' this dance

Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants!

Street Performer 1: There's somethin' in my trousers, you know it ain't ants!

Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants!

Street Performer 1: Yeah... Proletariat, bourgeoisie!

Background singers: Baby you don't need an academic degree!

Street Performer 1: Everybody's smellin' my potpourri!

Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P!

Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it down...

Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels!

Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P!

Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it...

Background singer, Street Performer 1 and Street Performer 2: Down, down, on the ground... 'Cause you know I got it goin' on!

Background singer: (S...) S to the I to the M to the P!

(I...) S to the I to the M to the P!

(M...) S to the I to the M to the P!

Street Performer 1: If your pockets are empty get a cash advance!

Candace speaking: Squirrels! Squirrels!

Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P!

Background singer: (S...) S to the I to the M to the P!

Street Performer 2: If you're losin' your hair get yourself implants!

Background singer: (I..) S to the I to the M to the P!

Street Performer 2: If you're wrestlin' a bear then you ain't got a chance!

Background singer: (M...)

S to the I to the M to the P!

Street Performer 1: Old Uncle Freddy just rages and rants!

Background singer, Street Performer 1 and Street Performer 2: Ain't about love! Ain't about romance! I got squirrels in my pants!

Then Bill Cipher and the villains began to deteriorate.

"Acorn Slam!" Emily cried as she kicked them through the portal to reality.

XXXX

Back inside Walt's Apartment, Mabel was torturing everyone even the villains dotted around Disneyland that were guarding the Disney Princesses.

XXX

Back in the past, Donald had just arrived in the Disney Studio.

Walt was busy working even though the cartoons were still not the way he wanted them.

"Er, Mr Disney. Yen Sid sent me here to prepare you and your family for the upcoming battle; that means training by me!" Donald declared.

"I'll put the cartoons on then" Walt replied as he played the band concert, Steamboat Willie, Magician Mickey and get a horse! on different screens.

"Ok, Captain!" Donald said as he saluted.

XXX

Kilala and Rei returned with Tianna and Merida after they had fought the villain guards.

"I hope you can look after the Disney key and give it to Walter when you find him and Diane" Chloe said, long after we had woken up from the nightmare world.

"You can trust me" Kilala said as she saluted.

"Disney Knights, the final battle will be happening in the past not the present so be prepare for a lot of classic Mickey cartoons and songs!" Yen Sid boomed.

"Yeah!" Everyone on the good side exclaimed.

While all of the villains groaned.

"Kilala, get Merida and Tianna to help with the Disney Princess search while we're gone ok?" Altessa asked.

"Ok" Kilala replied.

Then we disappeared in a stream of magic dust.

XXX

"I want the top villains to guard their enemy Disney Princess from their movie-franchise, Jafar with Jasmine, Ursula and Morgana with Ariel, Maleficent with Sleeping beauty, Gaston with Belle, Drizella and Lady Tremaine with Cinderella, Queen Grimhilde with Snow white, Radcliffe with Pocahontas and Shan Yu with Mulan. The rest of you-well about 10 of you really-, follow me into the past to decide the fate of Disney!" Mintz cried as he used his Disney company replica time travel key to open a portal to the past.

"Let's go!" Captain Hook cried as they all went through leaving Bill Cipher behind.

XXXX

As time went on, Kilala and her fellow Disney comrade girls and boys split up and searched around the park.

Tianna, Rapunzel and Peter found Sleeping beauty and Pocahontas near Sleeping Beauty's castle while Merida and Kilala found Snow white near Splash Mountain as Anna and Elsa discovered Mulan, Belle and Cinderella inside Cinderella's castle.

Rapunzel and Peter fought Radcliffe and Maleficent in a sword fight (or Sword VS frying pan fight in Rapunzel's case).

When Maleficent turned into a huge dragon, Peter was traumatised and Rapunzel had to knock Maleficent out with her frying pan in order to save him.

Merida fought the evil queen in her witch form with her sword as Elsa and Anna fought Shan Yu, Gaston, Drizella and Lady Tremaine with only a guitar and Elsa's ice powers as weapons.

Kilala used her tiara to speed things up. After the remaining Disney Princesses had been rescued,

They all helped Kilala search for Walter and Diane in Disneyland while she, Rei, Elsa, Gadget, Anna, Fanny(Oswald's previous girlfriend),Horace Horsecollar, Clara Cluck, Goof, Max, Melody and Clarabelle cow travelled to the toon world to look for Ariel, Diane and Walter.

When they arrived in the toon world, they were on the beach from 'The little mermaid' and Diane and Walter were trapped inside a cadge that was slowly being lowered into the seas by Morgana while Ursula guarded Ariel who was trapped in an enclosed rove cave.

"We'll save you, Diane and Walter!" Kilala cried but Morgana's tentacles caught them and placed them inside the cadge too!

XXXX

Walt Disney had just finished the preparations for the Battle of Disney when a bright light shone in his eyes.

"_The time has come!" Yen Sid said as he appeared in spirit form and merged with Walt._

_The sorcerer's hat that Yen Sid usually wears appeared on Walt's head and his clothes changed to a blue cloak._

"_I'm ready, bring in on!" Walt cried._

But what happened next he wasn't quite prepared for…

The Villains lead by Mintz stormed through the portal like a marching band.

Then secouds later, we appeared through a stream of blue magic dust and fell on top of the villians.

"Let's party! I'm fired up, Mintz!" I cried.

"Then let's take this outside!" Mintz countered.

"Or we can go through each cartoon while we battle?" Walt suggested.

"Let's do it!" Altessa said as Mintz and his gang of villains went through the first projector into 'Steamboat Willie' and we followed them.

Mickey was whistling in the background and that damaged the villains' ears.

"Let the Battle Begin!" Lillian announced through the speakers.

"Charge!" I cried.

"Charge!" Mintz cried as we ran towards each other and clashed.

**I hope you enjoyed this very long 6 pages chapter! My techniques are improving…Slowly..**

**But the battle is going to start soon but I'll be on a bit of a break(If I can help it) on Thursday! Even though I'm kind of addicted to FanFiction, like I can't go one day without being on my laptop or checking my reviews! Anyway, more will be revealed soon, might even splash some mysteries inside if I can pull it off!**

**If you want your OCs-plus their cartoon animal counter-part to join the knights, then PM me ok?**

**So Read and review or Mintz will destroy Disney!(Just Kidding, he's not around anymore anyway)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Battle for Disney begins with hidden mysteries!

**I can be Random sometimes so time to except pure randomness, Disney songs, additional knights and a small dose of Mystery! The next recruit joining the Knights (maybe appear unrecognisable but I'll give you one hint: Mysterious) with both his forms belongs to jhatter**

We all fought the Disney Villains, Gideon, Rattigan, Pete and all, in a sword duel whilst Mickey played along to 'Turkey on the straw' the Goat music player.

Then as Mickey threw a potato at the annoying parrot, he did his famous laugh.

We kept sword fighting as we crossed-over to the 'Magician Mickey'.

Donald made blowing noises into his green glass bottle to distract Mickey, then as Mickey made orange bubbles come out of his hand, Donald popped him with darts.

"Dipper, Mabel; remember 'Mabel's guide to Colours'? Go back to Gravity Falls and wait for the signal from your walkie-talkie, ok?" I called out to them.

"Roger that, Grace!" They replied as they dashed back to Gravity Falls with dark shades on.

Walt in his powerful sorcerer form fought Mintz while Chloe and Lexya fought Cruella De Ville, Mira and Rend fought the Queen of hearts and Mother Gothel and Altessa and I fought Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Pacifica Northwest and Robbie, Wendy's Ex-boyfriend.

As Mickey made cards flew out of Donald's mouth and used the hula hoop to change him from a kangaroo to a walrus to his normal self to a monkey and back to himself again, I concerned my anger on Mintz at the group of Villains in front of Altessa and I in a huge beam of purple light.

"Your true power: is light!" Walt cried as he created fireworks in front of Mintz.

XXXX

All of the remaining Disney Princesses and their allies fought the remaining Villains to buy us some time.

XXX

Meanwhile, Kilala used her tiara's magic to cut the bars of the cadge and turned them all into mermaids. Gadget, Horace, Clara, Clarabelle, Max, Goofy and Fanny stayed behind.

So Kilala, Rei, Melody, Diane and Walter travelled to Atlantica with Kilala's Tiara acting as a princess radar.

After 20 minutes of swimming, they arrived on the outskirts of Atlantica, near Ariel's grotto.

They looked in the grotto; No one was there.

They asked her friends: They had no clue.

"Ariel? Well, maybe she's exploring a cave somewhere" Her dad suggested.

So they searched every cave they came across until they found the one with Morgana standing outside it.

Inside, Ursula was tormenting Ariel by switch her form from mermaid to human then back to mermaid again at fast pace but as she got bored she slowed the process down with Ariel remaining a human for 20mintues longer than she should with her face turning blue.

"How do you like me now, Ariel?!" Ursula cried as she laughed in a scary way.

This was the other side of Ursula: more of the scary side that could be seen in the first movie.

"We've got to save her" Kilala whispered.

"But how?" Rei asked.

"Rei and I will distract Morgana while you go in and rescue Ariel" Walter said.

"But what about Ursula?" Diane asked.

"Rainbow vision" Kilala said.

"What?" they exclaimed.

"Just a _Gravity falls_ reference again, now come on" Kilala said as they put the plan into action.

"Hey, Morgana! Ursula's way better at spells than you are!" Walter cried.

"Why you little- ! You take that back!" Morgana cried.

"Come and get us, you squid!" Rei added.

"I'll get you two gazers!" Morgana cried as they raced off and she sped after them, leaving her post in the process.

So Kilala, Diane and Walter went inside the cave and saw Ursula constantly changing Ariel from a mermaid in to a human back to a mermaid at different speeds.

"We have to wait for the signal before we go in there" Kilala whispered.

XXXX

Back at Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel were near the water falls holding a mirror and ready to reflect the rainbow through the portals.

Stan went to his underground laboratory again to look at the portal, Soos followed im secretly.

"Soos, what are you doing here?" Stan asked, nervously.

"Me? What are **YOU** doing here?" Soos countered.

"Wait a minute, Soos wouldn't follow me unless he had something important to ask.. You're NOT Soos!" Stan gasped.

"You're right, I'm not… I've been watching you this whole time, _Stan Pines__…_" Soos said as he morphed into Bill Cipher.

"Cipher! You know?" Stan asked, his voice shaking.

"I know everything" Bill said.

"So who's the Author of the journals?" Stan asked.

"All will be revealed in time" Bill said.

A picture of the laptop Soos found with the first intial 'F' appeared on Bill's body.

"I think I know who it is" Stan said. "It's F.."

But he was interrupted by a rainbow being shone into his eyes by nature itself which scared Bill away.

"I'll be watching you, Stan. I will always do. Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!" Bill said as he vanished with the blue circle with weird symbol on them around him from '_Dreamscaperers'_.

"Maybe I can locate the author…" Stan mumbled to himself.

'That guy hasn't been himself for 30 years' The Shapeshifter's words echoed in Dipper's ears.

_I hope we get the signal soon…_ Dipper thought.

_I hope I finally find a boyfriend_ Mabel thought as she and Dipper continued to wait for the signal.

XXX

In the Wasteland, a new Knight had joined the fight against the recurring villains including Hans(Unfortunately), Putrid Pete, The Mad Doctor, Shadow Blot and Big bad wolf.

The new knight was a green lizard wearing a brown uniform, silver glasses and wielded a sabre-long razor-sharp sword.

His name was Bill the lizard.

In front of him was the Mad Doctor, Shadow Blot and Big bad wolf.

As he was 10 miles away from them, he concentrated as they ran towards him.

He breathed slowly, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Then he felt it and his sword changed into a boomerang-shape as he threw at the Villains.

The Villains didn't react fast enough and went defeated in a quick, clean hit of the sword which returned to Bill's hand in no time.

"Don't mess with us, _**Disney Fans**_" He stated.

"You may think you're winning but you're wrong, Disney is still ours and your numbers are few while we are many" Minsk Mink stated.

"They may not be here physically but there are Disney fans out there in Reality, young or old, big or small, that still cherish the classic cartoons, TV series and even recent shows like _Gravity Falls_ or _Fish Hooks_. They may not be here physically but they're in our hearts. As a fellow adventurous teen once said '_My friends are my power' _therefore all of the Disney Fans that also love Disney as much as we do are _our __POWER!__(KH Reference)"_Bea cried as a beam of golden light shone down on all of the Knights.

All of the Knights were lifted into the air as their armour was given a new design: a golden Mickey symbol with golden streaks along with hidden power.

Bill got telepathy, Freya got knowledge along with air, Wilhelmina and Cythnia got Shape shifting and ice, Lilly had water, Emily's to-be-named Fox counterpart got Earth and Corona got fire.

Everyone then were gentled brought back to the ground and concentrated their energy at all of the Villain targets.

Then they all fired their elemental blast beam at them whilst Mickey and Oswald fires Electricity and thinner at the exact same time at Minsk Mink which destroyed them all, sending them to Oblivion (also known as the Villains' Pub) for eternity.

"We're so awesome!" Oswald cried.

Mickey high-fived Oswald an everyone else in victory.

For now….

XXX

Back in the 'Magician Mickey' cartoon, Donald was now trying to shot Mickey out of his hatred for Mickey being more famous than he is.

Everyone felt a surge of energy flow inside.

"Our hidden powers have been unlocked" Altessa whispered.

Then Donald shot the ceiling and everything fell down.

Then Mickey and Goofy emerged from the mess but when Donald showed his head again, he started rambling and a flurry of cards sprang from his mouth with the 'joker'; being the last card seen.

That was our transition cue: we travelled into 'The Band concert' now.

This time it was a music duel: most of us who had defeated or knocked out their villain/villains would play along with the cartoon's music.

Mickey and his band bowed as they got their music sheets with the 'William Tell overture' music and began to play.

As Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, were now knocked out, Pacifica, Robbie, Mintz and Mother Gothel were the only villains left standing.

So we all (except Walt) played William overture with the band.

Then Donald appeared, selling ice cream, popcorn, lemonade and peanuts.

He got his flute out and began to play 'Turkey on the straw' after about 2 seconds, the band transitioned to 'Turkey on the straw'. Mickey got angry and broke Donald's golden flute.

As if he was a magician himself, Donald reeled out another flute and played his 'Turkey on the straw' tune again.

Mickey broke his flute again.

Donald got another flute and played his tune just as the band returned to playing another tune from 'William Tell Overture'.

As Mickey appeared again to break Donald's flute, Donald broke it himself and laughed.

Mickey tried to pounce Donald but he ran away quickly so Mickey stopped the band from playing the wrong tune and got them to play the correct tune.

Donald was near Goofy in his old design and got out another flute.

As he began to play, Goofy played his trombone and threw Donald away from the band as he caused loads of Donald's flutes to fall out of him.

Donald played his tune again but a wasp went into his mouth, then his hat and then on Mickey's head.

Donald threw ice cream at the wasp which hit Mickey and flew into the Pig wearing blue's trumpet which then hit Mickey and caused whoever was playing a clarinet (Goofy now)to play the tune in a Egyptian way.

Clarabelle was playing a flute.

As they all played the next tune in the 'William Tell Overture' collection, 'The Storm', a tornado swept across the land as they played and trapped Donald between two trees in a knot.

Horace played the cymbals and drums.

They all got swept inside and ended up falling from it to make the tree look like a christmas tree.

Donald applauded them and played 'Turkey on the Straw'-the short version- while they through their broken instruments at him which he dodged and played the last few notes while inside one of the pig's tuba.

"Bye Donald!" Walt called out which he responded by waving as we travelled to the final stage.

Mother Gothel merged with Mintz and Pacifica and Robbie as Mintz' bodyguards faced us.

We were now in 'Get a horse'.

There was a jazz band playing on a haystack .

Mickey's shoe blew a raspberry at him as he put it on and joined the party.

Clarabelle wanted to join too but them passed by her.

As it looked like an old cartoon, Mickey could use his leg as a staircase for Minnie which Clarabelle also used to jump on.

Then Pete appeared and spied Minnie.

Make way for the future!" Pete's honk said.

I thought he was drooling at her because he's a cat and cats eat mice but apparently it's a sexual thing?

Mickey switched Minnie with Clarabelle and back as they both laughed at him.

"I'm gonna knock you right into next week!" Pete cried.

So we decided to appear in character in the background as Walt and Mintz continued fighting

Pete grabbed Minnie and threw Mickey and Horace at the screen three times to make a hole into it which brought them into the colour realm.

"Oh my gosh, Red!" Mickey Exclaimed.

Pete laughed.

A mysterious man (Bill the Lizard's alter-ego) wearing a brown hood was in the shadows and began read Pacifica's mind.

Mickey was very helpless on the other side of the screen as Pete covered the hole and drove away with Minnie held hostage.

"Dipper, Mabel: It's almost time for the cue" I whispered to them in one of the talkie-walkies.

"it's about time! My arms are aching" Mabel moaned.

"Sssh! We can't let them know we're here or it'll change the cartoon sequence" I said, softly.

"Sorry" Mabel whispered.

"Grace, over and out" I said as we continued to watch from the side lines.

"Hey it's you!" Mickey cried as he saw Horace, surprisingly, wearing a captain America top (with his shield logo).

Horace saluted and turned his arms into an airplane.

They shot some kind of nut ammo at Pete through the screen.

But Pete still had Minnie in his position.

Horace had someone's phone as whoever that was on the other side yelled 'Give me back my phone!'.

Then Mickey used it to call someone.

Pete answered the call and got sprayed by a fire extinguisher.

Pete's car dropped into a lake and he pulled Minnie down with him.

So Mickey somehow punched a hole into the screen to let the water flow out which made all of the other characters come into the colour realm too.

Pete chased them in and out of the black and white background.

Unfortunately, Pete punched Mickey out of the Black and white world and recaptured Minnie with all of his friends trapped on the other side.

They all made a swinging ladder by holding each other's arms and legs to get back to their world but instead turned the screen.

Then they kept turning the screen as a gag motion which made Pete fall into a cart head first.

"Now, guys!" I cried as Mickey and friends went back into the black and white world to celebrate their victory.

"Goodbye!" Mickey said.

Pete tried to go back but got his head stuck in the 'The End' circle so 'The End' appeared on his pants.

"Hey!" Pete cried.

XXX

Dipper and Mabel redirected the rainbow through the portals.

First it shone at the Disney Villains in Disneyland as the Disney allies put on their shades and knocked them down in two hit as they placed them all in the dungeon.

Then in Atlantica, which blinded Ursula giving Kilala the chance to save Ariel as they escaped Morgana with the boys and gave the Disney key to Walter once they returned to Disneyland.

Then last but not least, at Pete, Pacifica and Mintz which Walt ducked.

It blinded the villains and Walt used his magic to seal part of him in the logo of 'Universal studios'.

"I'll be back!" Mintz cried as he was taken to jail for the rest of his miserable life.

"No, he won't" Walt said.

"Let's go check the cartoons" I suggested.

So we went back to the Disney studio and the cartoons were back to their normal state with Mickey as the star and farther back in time, Oswald was back to being the star in 'Oh, what a knight!'.

"Look like Walter has the key" Altessa said.

"Is that my grandson?" Walt whispered.

"Yes and he's a lovely guy…" Emily said, softly.

"So I guess this is the end of the line" Walt said, sadly.

"It was wonderful to meet the mastermind behind Disney itself" Chloe said.

"It's not the end just yet" an evil, deep voice said.

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"There's still darkness in Disneyland and I can still destroy Disney" The voice said.

"It's coming from within Robbie and Pacifica" Altessa said.

"We better start singing" Emily suggested.

"Everyone do it!" I cried into the talkie-walkie.

Everyone in Wasteland, the Town world and in Disneyland began to sing along with us.

'When you wish upon a star

Makes no difference who you are

Anything your heart desires

Will come to you

If your heart is in your dream

No request is too extreme

When you wish upon a star

As dreamers do

Fate is kind

She brings to those who love

The sweet fulfillment of

Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue

Fate steps in and sees you through

When you wish upon a star

Your dreams come true

Fate is kind

She brings to those who love

The sweet fulfillment of

Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue

Fate steps in and sees you through

When you wish upon a star

Your dreams come true' everyone sang which made Robbie and Pacifica scream in pain.

"Bye, Walt" we all whispered as the song created blue magic dust which put him to sleep in his bed beside Lillian.

"Goodbye, sweet Disney fans. Your Disney's hope for the future" He whispered.

"Mabel, dipper: It's your turn" I said as we teleported back to Disneyland.

"Let's dance, Robbie" Dipper said as he and Mabel teleported in our place to fight them to the death.

"Let's settle this" Mabel cried.

XXX

Thomas O'Malley and the Alley cats had arrived in Disneyland for their victory number and were waiting for us to return.

They along with Basil, Webby, April, May and June threw Facilier, Scar, Zira, Rattigan and the remaining now-blind villains into the dungeon as the cats warmed up for their song.

XXXX

Out in the Atlantic Ocean, The Disney cruise line ship, _Disney Dream_, was traveling to their destination.

Hidden in the _Remy_, the Ratatouille-inspired restaurant, were a group of shadow Villains, Chernabog, Pete, Mortimer and A mysterious ally of Mintz who doesn't reveal his face by wearing a grey long coat and a brown detective-styled hat which cover his face, only revealing his eyes: Brown eyes.

"_Do you have the items?" The figure asked._

"_Yes, we do…" Pete replied._

"_Remember the plan: Kidnap Mickey and Oswald" The Figure said._

_All of the Villains smiled as they laughed evilly which echoed across the whole ship._

XXX

In Prison, Lil Gideon and Mintz were neighbouring cell mates as their cells were next to each other.

Hide behind was right behind Mintz in his Cell.

The Author of the journals appeared at the Prison to visit Mintz in Jail.

"I can help you get what you want…" The author who was wearing a grey cloak to cover his face said.

"Your voice sounds familiar…" Mintz began.

The Author took off his hood and Mintz gasped.

If any _Gravity falls_ fan were to be in that room at that moment, they would only get a glimpse of a long white beard from behind.

_Could the theory be right?_

**I hope you enjoyed this 9 chapters-long chapter! It took me a while but I got there.**

**For now, Disney is safe but Gravity Falls still has mysteries to unlock.**

**Like the Author's Identify which many think is Old man McGucket. After seeing some people's videos with the evidence that points towards him, I'm starting to think it's him too but let's wait a bit and see what they reveal next.**

**If you have any theories or ideas for how the story should progress next then PM me ok?**

**I don't actually want to stop here with this story, even though Disneyland and Disney as a whole is save again, other Villains could try to destroy the hope for Children and our precious childhood memories.**

**Read and Review or Mintz's secret society will get you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Mysteries unlocked!

The Knights, Dipper, Mabel, Phineas, Ferb, Izabella, Candace and I went to the Mystery Shack to celebrate our victory.

Then the music began which Phineas, unknowingly, aimed at Izabella.

Phineas: Ladies and gentlemen, the Ferbettes! I'm Phineas and this is Ferb and we're gonna sing a song!

Bow, chicka, bow-wow!

Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says!

Phineas: Mow-mow-mow!

Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping!

Phineas: Chicka-chicka choo wap!

Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop!

All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

Phineas: My baby's got her own way of talking,

Whenever she says something sweet.

And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin',

Though my vocabulary's incomplete! (guitar)

I know it may sound confusing...

Ferbettes: (Ooh!)

Phineas: Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight!

But I never feel like I'm losing,

Candace/Ferbettes: (Losing!)

Phineas: When I take the time to translate!

All: Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout!

Phineas: Bow, chicka, bow-wow!

Ferbettes: That's what my baby says!

Phineas: Mow-mow-mow!

Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping!

Phineas: (Oh) Chicka-chicka, choo wap!

Ferbettes: Never gonna stop!

All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

Phineas: Well I don't know what to do!

Candace: (I don't know what to do.)

Phineas: But I think I'm getting through!

Candace: (I think I'm getting through.)

Phineas: 'Cause when I say I love you...

Ferbettes: (When I say I love you!)

Phineas: She says, "I gitchee gitchee goo you, too!"

Candace/Ferbettes: (Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!)

Phineas: Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!

Candace/Ferbettes: (Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!)

Phineas: Don't need a dictionary!

Phineas: Bow, chicka, bow-wow!

Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says!

Phineas: Mow-mow-mow!

Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping!

Phineas: Chicka-chicka, choo wap!

Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop!

All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

Phineas: I said, a-bow, chicka, bow-wow!

Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says!

Phineas: Mow-mow-mow!

Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping!

Phineas: Chicka-chicka, choo wap!

Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop!

All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

Gitchee gitchee goo means...

That I love you,

Baby! Baby! Baby!

Ferb: Baby-baby-baby-baby.

All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

They all bowed and then everyone got excited as Aladdin made his entrance with Genie's help.

Chorus: Make way for Prince Ali!

Say hey! It's Prince Ali

Genie: Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar

Hey you!

Let us through!

It's a bright new star!

Oh Come! Be the first on your block to meet his eye!

Make way!

Here he comes!

Ring bells!

Bang the drums!

Are you gonna love this guy!

Prince Ali!

Fabulous he!

Ali Ababwa

Genuflect,

show some respect

Down on one knee!

Now, try your best to stay calm

Brush up your Sunday salaam

Then come and meet his spectacular coterie

Prince Ali!

Mighty is he!

Ali Ababwa

Strong as ten

regular men,

definitely!

He faced the galloping hordes

A hundred bad guys with swords

Who sent those goons to their lords?

Why, Prince Ali

Men: He's got seventy-five golden camels

[Speech]

Genie as "Harry": Don't they look lovely, June?

Women: Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three

[Speech]

Genie as "June": Fabulous, Harry. I love the feathers.

When it comes to exotic-type mammals

Has he got a zoo?

I'm telling you,

it's a world-class menagerie

Prince Ali!

Handsome is he,

Ali Ababwa

Women: There's no question this Ali's alluring

Never ordinary,

never boring

Genie: That physique!

How can I speak?

Women: Everything about that man just plain impresses.

Genie: Weak at the knee!

Well, get on out in that square

Women: He's a winner,

he's a whiz,

a wonder

Genie: Adjust your veil and prepare

Women: He's about to pull my heart asunder.

Genie: To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!

Women: And I absolutely love the way he dresses.

Chorus: He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys.

Men: He's got the monkeys,

let's see the monkeys

Chorus: And to view them he charges no fee

Women: He's generous, so generous

Chorus: He's got slaves,

he's got servants and flunkies.

Proud to work for him

They bow to his whim,

love serving him

They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali!

Prince Ali!

All: Prince Ali!

Amorous he!

Ali Ababwa

Genie: Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see.

And that, good people, is why,

he got dolled up and dropped by

Chorus: With sixty elephants,

llamas galore

With his bears and lions

A brass band and more

With his forty fakirs,

his cooks, his bakers

His birds that warble on key

Make way

For Prince Ali!

"Disney Knights, this NO TIME for a musical. Mickey, Oswald, Ortensia, Minnie and the 420 bunny children have been kidnapped!" Yen Sid cried as he emerged from a blue mist.

"Lighten up, Yen Sid. We defeated the Disney Villains with music and we can do it again" Chloe said.

"Genie, hit it!" I cried with a sad smile as part of my hidden power was seeing part of the future so news of recent tragedies hit me first.

"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves

Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales

But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves

You got a brand of magic never fails

You got some power in your corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how

See all you gotta do is rub that lamp

And I'll say

Mister Aladdin, sir

What will your pleasure be?

Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

No no

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maître d'!

C'mon whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service

You're the boss

The king, the shah

Say what you wish

It's yours! True dish

How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column "A"

Try all of column "B"

I'm in the mood to help you dude

You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?

Do your friends do that?

Do your friends pull this out their little hat?

Can your friends go, poof?

Well, looky here

Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip

And then make the sucker disappear?

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed

I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So what-cha wish? I really wanna know

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt

Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, you big nabob

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend like me

You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!" Genie sang.

"Who are the Villains we have to face next?" Altessa asked.

"Peg-leg Pete and some other villains that are part of a secret society formed a long time ago. The Villains were last spotted on the Disney Dream cruise ship" Yen Sid stated.

"Then let's go" I said.

"Just remember, Children, as soon as we get to the ship, it will be a 'Code red'" Genie Stated as we flew on carpet (minus Aladdin) towards the Atlantic Ocean.

XXX

"They know our Location" Pete said.

"Don't worry, once they arrive. They won't know what hit them for we have their precious role models" The figure said as he indicated at the hidden storage room where all of the guests had been tied up along with two iconic figures: Walt Disney and Robin Williams.

"Oh and by the way, call me 'Tyrone Ringer'" he said.

**I hope you've enjoyed my latest chapter. Had some delays due to Inspiration issues and the affect of tragic loss to the world etc.**

**But yeah, I'm going to show Genie and Robin more in this story now.**

**If you want to join the Disney Knights, PM me ok?**

**Even though he's gone, we have to keep watching his movies so he lives on in our hearts.**

**So who wants to save him in my Disney-reality universe?**

**Read and review or 'Tyrone' and his society will get you!**

**(Mysteries about Gravity Falls will be revealed after more of Season 2 airs and we get the answer to the big question: Who is the Author of the journals?)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Progress…

Once we found the ship, we sneaked inside but we were instantly surrounded by Pete and the secret Villain society.

"Who are you?" Genie asked.

"We're the Villains" Pete said, matter-of-factually.

"All units we have a code red. The Villains are on the boat. This is not a drill!" Genie said.

"Code red! Code red! Code Red! Code Red!" Genie and his clones chanted.

A group of genie clones dressed in black, wearing helmets as if they were part of an army appeared.

"Come on, boys. Follow me" Genie said in a Scottish accent as a bunch of genies wearing green kilts played the bagpipes.

"Calvary forward!" Genie dressed as a commandeering officer on a horse said as a bunch of Genies riding horses charged.

Then a bunch of different Genies jumped out of an army plane saying 'Geronimo!' in different languages.

"Pocahontas!" a Pocahontas-looking genie cried as he jumped out of the plane.

"Code red! Code red!" The Genies chanted as they surrounded the villains with a billion guns.

"Don't try to move or we'll be shooting ourselves" Genie ordered.

"Gladly" Pete said.

"This guy's got a yellow sheet as long as my arm" Genie said.

"Shoot and your precious inspirational heroes meet their end" Pete threatened.

"Do you want to say 'Goodbye' to your precious Disney and Robin?" an unfamiliar yet oddly familiar voice said as a mysterious man emerged from the shadows with his hat covering his face with only his eyes visible.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked.

"My society know me by my codename :'Tyrone Ringer'" he replied.

"Why have you captured two of our beloved actors?!" Emily and Mira cried.

"To get to you of course" Chernabog grinned.

Mortimer was on the bottom deck and had a laser gun pointed at both Walt and Robin.

"How about we make this interesting? Here's a challenge for you to solve that's said a riddle no matter how old. Find the girl linked to a firm in order to work out the term so you can learn the lesson of thy Captain" 'Tyrone' recited.

"But we can understand any of it!" Rend, Lexya and the mysterious ally exclaimed.

"I understand part of it. 'Girl linked to a firm'….Ally Mcbeal?" I suggested.

"If that is the answer that you wish, go and venture for the dish" 'Tyrone' replied.

"Well, I demand that we take Robin with us. He's great with philosophy stuff cuz he did that in 'Dead poets society'" Altessa stated.

"Fine. Mortimer, release prisoner #30!" Pete said into his evil-looking scary bat talkie-walkie.

"Roger that" Mortimer replied as he opened the door.

Everyone began to move towards the door but Mortimer moved swiftly into the doorway and blocked their path.

"Nobody move. Only the comedian leaves" Mortimer stated in a threatening way as Robin slowly approached the door.

"Do you mean me?" He asked.

"Well, you're a comedian, aren't ya?" Mortimer asked.

"Yes…your point is…?" Robin asked.

"You can go, Walt and the others stay. You have to help the Disney Knights who are the heroes of this story figure out 'Tyrone's riddle" Mortimer explained.

"So where do I go?" Robin asked.

"You're coming with me" Pete cried as he escorted him upstairs to the top deck where we were patiently waiting for him.

"What are you going to do to the captives?!" Dipper cried.

"You'll see, eventually…" 'Tyrone' replied, mysteriously as we climbed aboard Carpet again.

As soon as Genie set eyes on Robin Williams, his voice actor; there was an instant connection.

"I've wanted to meet you my WHOLE Life!" Genie exclaimed.

"I'm glad that hear that, pal" Robin replied as they fist-bumped each other.

Then we flew away to the series' realm where Ally's world was situated.

XXXX

As soon as we'd left, 'Tyrone' created scary were wolf-looking shadow dogs with glowing white eyes with a big appetite.

"Get them" He said.

As the dogs left, he, Pete and Chernabog watched in delight as Disneyland changed from the colourful theme park we all know into a dull black 'n' white background as if it were a cartoon itself.

"Phase 2 is complete. Now for Phase 3…" 'Tyrone' cried.

"Because Disney's most popular characters aren't in Disneyland, the magic is disappearing" Pete said.

"Chernabog, go fetch The Mad Doctor from the 'Void of existence'(also known as 'Oblivion' or the Villain's pub) so he can build me a very special machine so we can harness the very essence of Disney Magic from the creator, himself and his most famous characters" 'Tyrone' ordered.

"On it, boss" Chernabog said as he vanished into the darkness.

"And Pete, I've got a special mission for you: Follow Stan into the Universal portal. Bill Cipher told me that he has a portal underneath the mystery shack" 'Tyrone' stated.

"Time of action" Pete said as he hopped onto his motorcycle with a dimensional feature on his talking horn as he vanished.

"The plan is falling into place like a giant jigsaw puzzle…"'Tyrone' said to himself.

"And now to command the darkness that's still hidden deep within Disneyland" the deep, dark voice from before said.

"That's right….Fanny" 'Tyrone' grinned.

XXXX

As soon as we arrived at the lawyers' firm in New York, somewhere in America, in 90's era, Genie couldn't hold his excitement in any longer.

"Hail the conquering hero! Ba Da Da Da Daa Ba DAA-ba da boo ba pa doo…" Genie sang but trailed off as soon as he noticed my sad look.

"What's wrong, Grace?" He asked.

"I can't tell you, I don't want to risk you disappearing out of existence or anything…" I said, softly.

"Trust Genie, dear. Genie, knows" Genie as Miss Doubtfire said.

I smiled at this.

"You always know how to cheer someone up" I murmured.

Then I sighed, softly.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"It will lift the weight off your shoulders" Robin stated.

"Well, there's this really talented guy.." I began.

"What's he like? Is he a looker?" Genie asked, curiously.

"He's married or a least he was, I don't know him personally but he touched and changed many lives but his acting, humour and charity work" I continued.

Robin's expression changed from encouragement to worriedness.

"Well, he could make people laugh and cry no matter what and if someone is felling down or lost, he'd cheer them up and take them out of that 'dark' place. Unfortunately, he died. He hanged himself because of depression, anxiety and something called Parkinson's disease…" I trailed off as I felt more grief.

"Don't worry, kid. I can try and prevent that from happening. For now, look on the bright side.

Everyone eventually leaves us, so let's go save Walt, Mickey, Oswald and friends and figure out that riddle" Genie said.

"Thanks, Genie" I said.

Robin said nothing as he was lost in thought.

So we went inside and bumped into Ally, who was now married and somehow had children.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, there's this riddle we've been given and I think you might be in it" I said a I gave her a notebook with the riddle in it.

"Find the girl linked to a firm in order to work out the term so you can learn the lesson of thy Captain" Ally read to herself in a whisper which we all still heard.

Then after about 10 minutes of thinking, she thought if something.

"Maybe, it's on about a movie Robin did called 'Dead Poets society'?" She suggested.

Thanks, Ally. I'm your biggest fan! I hope you marry Larry!" I cried as we went to the bar (regardless of our ages) and watched the movie.

Then just for the sake of it, dance with the rest of the cast to Barry White's 'My first, my last, my everything' song and then asked Robin for advice.

"Well, first of all act out the scene" Robin instructed.

So everyone was transported into an old-fashioned classroom with a huge blackboard and wooden desks.

We all stood on top of them and the older teacher told us to sit down but we refused.

"Oh, Captain. My Captain!" I cried.

"Oh, Captain! My Captain!" Billy, the mysterious ally cried as he stood up too.

We all looked at him.

"Thank you, guys" Robin said.

_It means to cherish his memory and spread the joy of his humour everywhere_ I thought.

Then a golden light shone on me and I received a golden torch.

"Humour is the key" Robin whispered behind us.

I smiled.

_This is going to be our biggest adventure/ mission yet!_ I thought to myself with a cheeky grin.

"Genie, get your terminator robot vaporizer ready…we're gonna need it" I said.

Then I whispered something into Altessa's ear.

"Ok, Dipper and Mabel, You're going to go get Soos and Wendy; they'll be needed on this quest.

Chloe and Bill, the mysterious guy; go to Disneyland and protect the guests and characters that are still there. Rend and Mira; you two can go get Agent P and send him along with Finn from_ Kingdom Keepers_, who's an expert on _Disney Dream_ to spy on the bad guys" Altessa said.

"As for Emily and Lexya; you, Genie, Robin, Carpet, Altessa and I are going undercover" I said with a grin.

"Oh, Yeah! Woo! Woo!" Genie exclaimed as we all went our separate ways to go forward with the plan, not knowing that 'Tyrone' already had minions coming for us.

XXXX

"This is another episode of Lil Gideon in the big house" Bud, his dad, said.

"Hi, I'm Gideon and I'm still here in the big house, changing the lives of other prisioners while I wait to be released" Gideon sad.

"Today, we're going to show you what the food's like" Gideon said.

One of the prisoners show a pot of sickening gruel and Gideon vomits off-screen.

"I'm ok…ur….Scratch that…we're actually going to find out who the author of the journals are.." Gideon began but the camera was knocked on its side.

"Noooo! My identity will remained hidden…for now…" A strangely familiar voice said but only sandals could be seen this time.

"Always listen to GIDEON!" Gideon's cell mate yelled.

Then footsteps approached their direction.

"Oh, no! The warden!" Gideon cried as he and his ally rode away.

"Lil Gideon's Big house will be right back after these messages due to technical difficulties" Bud said.

XXX

"A darkness is coming and everything you know will change" Bill Cipher's words echoed as 'Tyrone' smiled.

**I hope you enjoyed my much longer and a bit more exciting and slightly humorous 6 pages long chapter! More Mysteries will be unlocked soon! If you want Ally to get more cameos or specific characters to help or even plot suggestion just PM me ok? Also if you still want your OCs to join Disney Knights then PM me for that too ok?**

**Read and review or 'Tyrone's Society will get you!**

**(BTW: Please feel free to suggest a really evil name for 'Tyrone' in the reviews!)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11- the plan… (Middle of Arc 2)_

"Say, 'Tyrone'. What if some of the Knights come back and try to spy on us?" Mortimer asked while Agent P and Finn from _Kingdom Keepers_ were on the glass roof of the ship, watching them.

"We'll be ready of course" 'Tyrone' replied.

"Make sure there's enough shadow dogs to catch every single one of them!" he added.

"We have to warn the others" Finn whispered to Agent P to which he nodded his agreement.

"Looks like we've got stowaways" a familiar voice said as they were picked up from the ground and thrown into the storage room with Walt and the other prisoners.

"Where's Mickey and his friends?!" Fin cried.

"They're in the one place you can follow them" Pete bellowed.

"Oh, no! You don't mean…." Finn trailed off as his eyes widened.

"That's right they're scattered over through Disney Channel and Disney Junior, the land of terror for them but pleasant for kids!" Pete howled.

"You're a freaky goody two-shoes in _that_ show though" Finn said, in disgust.

"What is he on about?" Walt asked.

"Something to nightmare-ish to know" Finn concluded, briefly as Agent P nodded.

"And now to get the other weaklings…" Mortimer said as he disappeared into the shadows.

XXX

Meanwhile, Chernabog was at _Castle Oblivion_, searching for the Mad Doctor.

He was sulking in the chamber of awakening about his former life and how his life came to an end.

"Mad Doctor, I know how to revive you. 'Tyrone', a friend of Mintz wants you to build a weapon for him. Are you up for the task?" Chernabog asked.

"Of course, I'm ready. I'm mad and evil after all" The Mad Doctor replied.

"Excellent…" Chernabog said with a grin.

XXXX

Back at the Mystery Shack, Stan was going downstairs to his underground laboratory.

Pete who had returned to original special mission was on his bike, following him but invisible to Stan.

Then Stan approached the universal portal.

"Finally after all these years, I can to see what's through the _door_" he said to himself.

He approached the portal and vanished with Pete following close behind him.

XXXX

Altessa, Genie, Carpet, Robin, Emily, Lexya and I were flying through the clouds to our unknown destination with the golden humour torch.

"So who wants to be on TV?" Genie asked.

Silence.

"Ok, then. You'll _ALL_ be on TV then" Genie said.

Then as we continued flying, a TV Title appeared in the sky in big, bold pink writing.

It read: 'Lifestyles of the heroic and humorous'.

"Hello and welcome to Lifestyles of the Heroic and Humorous! Where we meet the successful heroes so far! Here's Lexya, Emily, Altessa and Grace who are some of the many heroes who call themselves the 'Disney Knights'. Here's Robin Williams on the red carpet and Look! Who's that parting through the Knights? It's Moses! This program is once again sponsored by Sand. It's Everywhere, get used to it!" Genie exclaimed as we arrived at a small town in a mysterious forest somewhere in Ireland.

We went inside the fancy café with polished wooden chairs, velvet red covered tables, silver banisters and steps along with white with golden whirls walls everywhere.

The café was called: 'Writing Stars' and a mysterious figure was waiting for us with a friendly grin.

"Let's party!" Robin and Genie said in unison.

XXX

Chloe and Bill arrived in Disneyland and saw a big change.

The magic was fading away and it was now black 'n' white.

Everyone was depressed and in no mood to sing songs.

The guests were gone but lurking in the shadows were more Shadow dogs, ready to pounce.

"I heard something move" Thomas whispered.

"What could it be?" Duchess asked.

"A pony?" one of the kittens asked.

They all heard a loud growl.

"DOG!" Everyone cried.

"Everyone go to Cinderella's castle; We'll hold them off" Chloe cried as they ran to safety.

"Let's dance!" Bill cried.

XXX

In the _Disney Dream_, 'Tyrone' watched on the TV screens through the shadow dogs' eyes as they attacked Chloe and Bill, Stalked Rend and Mira and tracked down the coffee shop we were in.

"The Darkness is approaching and the change is starting" Bill Cipher whispered.

'Tyrone' turned around and Chernabog appeared with the Mad Doctor.

"So are you ready to build the weapon?" 'Tyrone' asked.

"Yes, just tell me what you need and I'll get started" the Mad Doctor stated.

"Great, Let's begin" Chernabog said with a grin.

XXX

Back at Gravity Falls, a mysterious gothic figure with a black hood covering their face discovered the secret bunker's tree entrance. The figure went through and found the container with the frozen Shapeshifter as 'Dipper' inside in scream mode.

The figure unfrozen him and the Shapeshifter wondered who released it.

Then figure came out of the shadows and removed the hood.

It was Robbie!

"_This is for taking Wendy away from me!" _Robbie vowed in revenge.

"I'll do everything I can to help" The Shapeshifter said as he changed from Mabel to Wendy to Dipper again.

"Let's go get Revenge!" Robbie cried as they charged out.

**I hope you've enjoyed my 4/5 pages-long chapter! More coming soon, maybe the suspicions about who the author of the journals will finally be revealed in September? More mysteries and fun coming soon! If you have any suggestions, OCs who want to join the Knights or Plot ideas then PM me ok?**

**Read and review or 'Tyrone's society will get you!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The Mysterious ally helps out!

_Walt Disney- "It's kind of fun to do the impossible"_

We went inside the café and the figure inside was a long-term friend; my auntie's friend actually.

She had dark brown eyes, long blonde hair in a ponytail and a bubbly personality.

At this moment, she was wearing a multi-coloured dress with golden sandals.

Her name was Fiona.

"Let's go somewhere private to discuss this matter" She said.

So we followed her through a curtain of beads into her 'quiet' room with a cool atmosphere from the shades of light purple, sunset orange, yellow, red and pink swirls on the walls and the smooth polished oak furniture.

"So you wish to learn the secrets of humour? You have to go a series of tests: Dance, song and memorising lines of one of the incredibly funny '_Ally Mcbeal_'" she said.

"Ok, so what do me and Robin do?" Genie asked.

"Give advice" Fiona said.

"So go! We're up for the challenge" I said.

"Then let's begin" She replied.

Robin and Genie grinned gingerly.

XXXX

Within the Disney network, Mickey was trapped in a colourful world only children enjoy.

_Where am I?_ he thought to himself as he looked around.

Then he looked down, he was 3D!

He turned around and saw words in front of him.

"Miska Moska mickey mouse?" He asked in confusion as he read it.

Then the clubhouse magically appeared which shocked him.

"I'm not in Toon world anymore…" He whispered to himself as he went through the gate and saw Donald, Minnie, Pluto, Daisy, Goofy, Clarabelle and Pete who had been brainwashed into child mascots- but weren't quite his friends more like zombies-(but Pete was just himself as he is in 'Mickey mouse clubhouse': Good and scary) inside.

"Mickey! It's time for the hot dog dance!" Minnie cried.

"The what?" Mickey said in confusion.

"Hot dog! Hot Dog, hot dog, hot dog, hot diggity dog!" the off-screen singers sang.

"What kind of sorcery is this?!" Mickey cried.

"He hasn't been brainwashed to entertain children world-wide yet" Daisy said.

"Let's take him to the 'Tootles' brainwash machine underneath the clubhouse" Pete said as the

'Mickey mouse clubhouse' rolled the credits so no one saw what they were doing to Mickey on-screen.

"NOOOOOO!" Mickey cried.

XXX

In the Disney Channel realm, Oswald and Ortensia were lost in an unknown cartoon world.

"Hi there, Bro!" new, vintage Mickey who was fake one said.

"Hi, Mickey. Where are we?" Oswald asked.

"You're in '_Mickey Mouse 2013'_, the shorts about me and my friends like the good ol' days but in the 21st century" fake Mickey said.

"So will you show us around?" Ortensia asked.

"Ok" Fake Mickey said as they followed behind him and he grinned as he led them both into a security gate that led to an even darker place that no classic Disney Character has ever seen before.

Back in Disneyland, Chloe and Bill had just finished off the shadow dogs when Thomas and the other Disney characters turned black 'n' white with the background.

"What's happening?!" Bill cried.

"I don't know!" Chloe replied as the ground shook violently to a scary rhythm .

Giant shadow dogs stood outside the gates to Disneyland.

"Thomas and the street cats; when I say 'go', start singing ok?" Chloe said.

The cats nodded.

Then Chloe and Bill charged.

"Go!" Chloe cried.

XXX

Pete was inside the portal with Stan when Dipper and Mabel arrived to collect Wendy and Soos for the adventure.

"I'm inside, 'Tyrone'" Pete whispered.

"Good, activate plan INK" 'Tyrone' ordered.

"Yes, sir" Pete replied as he grinned and hit the red 'launch' button inside the portal.

"Phase 3 is almost complete" Pete reported.

XXX

_Back on Disney Dream…_

"Excellent, now to finally that over Disney!" 'Tyrone' exclaimed.

"Pete, over and out" Pete said as he ended the walkie-talkie call.

"With Disney held captive, Mickey and friends separated all over the Disney network channels and minions after the knights; Nothing can stop me now!" 'Tyrone' cried.

"You're wrong. The Disney Knights will stop you!" Finn cried.

"Oh, yes. The _Kingdom keeper _child, expert on the Disney Dream and Agent P! You two have to go now after all this isn't even your story now is it _Finn_?" he asked and spat on _'Agent P' _and '_Finn_'.

Agent P made a chattering sound.

"He said 'What are you going to do to us'" Chernabog translated.

"Chernabog, throw them into the sea. Let's see if they can return to their worlds before their air runs out" 'Tyrone' said.

So Chernabog threw them into a glass-like birdcage container and then threw the container into the sea.

XXX

"The first lesson/test is dance. Now watch Genie dance" Fiona said as 'Friend like me' played in the background as Genie did the same moves he did in '_Aladdin_'.

"Ok, your go!" Robin exclaimed.

"You ain't never had a friend like me!" Genie sang as we stumbled on each other's toes , trying to copy Genie's moves with little success.

Robin shook his head in dismay.

"Let's bring out the big guns: Ally Mcbeal!" Genie exclaimed as he magically transported Ally into the room with Vonda Shepard.

"Now copy this easier routine Genie will do while Vonda sings and Ally dances along with you" Fiona said with an encouraging smile.

"A one, two, three, four!" Genie cried as he turned into a street dancer and started twirling.

We just watched, completely shocked, with our mouths wide open as the music started and Vonda began to sing.

"I've been down this road walkin' the line

That's painted by pride

And I have made mistakes in my life

That I just can't hide

Oh I believe I am ready for what love has to bring

Got myself together, now I'm ready to sing

I've been searchin' my soul tonight

I know there's so much more to life

Now I know I can shine a light

To find my way back home

One by one, the chains around me unwind

Every day now I feel that I can leave those years behind

Oh I've been thinking of you for a long time

There's a side of my life where I've been blind and so...

I've been searchin' my soul tonight

I know there's so much more to life

Now I know I can shine a light

Everything gonna be alright

I've been searchin' my soul tonight

Don't want to be alone in life

Now I know I can shine a light

To find my way back home

Baby I been holding back now my whole life

I've decided to move on now

Gonna leave all my worries behind

Oh I believe I am ready for what love has to give

Got myself together now I'm ready to live

I've been searchin' my soul tonight

I know there's so much more to life

Now I know I can shine a light

Everything gonna be alright

I've been searchin' my soul tonight

Don't want to be alone in my life

Now I know I can shine a light

To find my way back home

I've been searchin' my soul tonight

Don't want to be alone in my life

Now I know I can shine a light

To find my way back home (Repeat Chorus)

" Vonda sang as we managed to cope Genie's goofy dancing which involved shaking his butt and moving your arms in front of you while being side on(similar to what he did when he said' There's party going down! Somebody rub the lamp! Somebody rub the lamp!' in _Aladdin 3_).

"Come on! Somebody rub the lamp! Somebody rub the lamp…" Genie cried then he stopped.

"Sorry" he said, timidly.

"Genie, we need to humor them up" Fiona requested.

"You're all wearing interesting clothes but it's just not funny enough…what about a clown? A lawyer? Wait, there's not funny…" Genie said.

"Hey!" Ally cried.

"Except you guys of course" genie said as he laughed nervously.

"Well, you guys need a theme, you need boyfriends but let's work with what we have" Genie said directing at all of us girls.

"Genie!" Fiona cried.

"It's a joke! I do that" Genie replied.

"I see lasers! He believes! He believes!" Genie cried as he made a laser light background with fireworks and sunset outline appear.

"Well done, Genie. That's a great theme" I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's turn in for the night" Fiona said.

"What do you want to turn into? A lion, a jaguar, a seal, a dog, a puma or a hillbilly?" Genie asked.

"Night, Genie" Fiona said as she showed us all our rooms for the night as Genie the vaporizer from _Aladdin 3_ was on night watch.

The Shadow dogs 'Tyrone' had sent to get us had just arrived outside the café.

There was a loud growl.

"you have violaite the premises of the Disney Knights' refuge. Prepare to vapourized, thank you" Genie said as he fired lasers at the shadow dog which he couldn't see but only hit one of them.

"uh-oh…£"Genie gasped.

"All units this is a code red! Wake everyone! Code red!" genie cried as his clones repeated what they did before but this time with all of us waking up and following the genie troops to surround the shadow dogs.

"Don't attempt to move or we'll be shooting ourselves" Genie said.

"Thanks for waking us up but what's the emergency?" Altessa asked.

"Dogs, shadow dogs" Genie said in serious voice.

The dogs snarled at the Genie clones.

"Let's add some action into our training!" Emily cried as we charged and my golden torch lit as it began to charge its energy.

XXX

Back at Gravity Falls, Robbie and the Shapeshifter as Dipper had just arrived in town after Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy left in the Mystery cart to go back to Disneyland.

"Let's create chaos" Robbie said as the Shapeshifter changed to old man McGucket.

"I'm the author of the journals! I turned mad after Bill Cipher stayed in my head too long!" The Shapeshifter cried in McGucket's voice.

"He's more mad than I thought" his ranger son cried.

So the whole town laughed at him in disbelief not realising the real guy was near the mini-golf place.

"Now for the size altering crystals…"Robbie cried.

"They got destroyed!" an unseen fan voice cried.

"Who said that?" Robbie asked.

"Your plan won't work!" Another fan shouted.

"Robbie, ignore them. Just enjoy the victory of humiliating your enemies!" the Shapeshifter cried.

"Shapeshifter" a familiar voice called from is phone.

"Yes?" The Shapeshifter said.

"Find McGucket and don't let the twins discover the author's _true_ identity" The guy behind the desk from 'Irrational treasure' said.

"On it, sir" The Shapeshifter said.

"Who was that?" Robbie asked.

"My boss. Now let's go" the Shapeshifter said, simply as he grinned evilly as Dipper.

**I hope you enjoyed this very long 10 chapters-long chapter! If you still want your OCs to join the Disney Knights, PM me ok? More coming soon after my B-day! Hopefully it will be as fun as I hope it to be! If you want more Ally Mcbeal and Mickey + friends moments or add a chapter about my B-day then PM me? Read and review or Tyrone and his society will get you!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- birthdays and bashings!

**The next OC belongs to Mixed-Shades.**

Back in Wasteland, Horace and Clarabelle were leading Bea and the other Knights through Wasteland, searching for their lost king and queen.

The bunnies ran off so Corona, Freya, Bill, Emily's fox alter-ego Fran and Bea followed them up Mickeyjunk Mountain and in to the 'Oh what a knight!' projector screen which transported them to another world that's part of the Disney universe: Mickey Mouse clubhouse.

Horace, Clarabelle, Gus and the other Knights arrived in Tomorrow city, only to get trapped by Peteronic, Big bad Pete, Putrid Pete and Small Pete who Chernabog also brought back from the dead.

XXXX

Oswald and Ortensia followed False Mickey around the vintage, modern Disney town.

"So do you like it?" False Mickey asked.

"It's…nice" Oswald said.

"It's like the old days but with a colour twist" Ortensia said as she giggled.

"Would you like to _**stay**_?" He asked.

"What?" Oswald asked.

"Do you want to stay here…forever?" False Mickey asked with a wicked grin.

Oswald's eyes widen.

"You're NOT Mickey!" He cried.

"No, I'm not but _They_ created me in order to make cartoons like the good ol' days in a more modern way. No more kissing or hugging!" False Mickey exclaimed.

"Oswald, honey-bunny; What about the children?" Ortensia asked.

"We're leaving!" Oswald declared as he held Ortensia's hand tight as they began to run away but Vintage Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Pluto and Daisy formed a baracade.

"You're not going anywhere, _Oswald the lucky rabbit_" False Mickey said.

Oswald turned slowly in shock.

"How-?" Oswald began.

"I know who you are because you've appeared in this world before and I researched your history on the internet. It's a virtual engine that everyone uses for entertainment or work proposes" False Mickey explained after Oswald and Ortenisa stared at him, blankly when he said 'Internet'.

"Hello, _Oswald_" a voice said.

"I know that voice…" Oswald said as he looked behind him and came face-to-face with… himself vintage-style!

"You and your wife will be locked away in this world….forever!" Fake Oswald cried as he, False Mickey and the rest of the gang laughed evilly as Oswald and Ortensia got escorted into the basement of False Mickey's house.

_Someone please save us!_ Oswald pleaded.

XXXX

Yen Sid was the first to hear Mickey's cry and Oswald's plead , so he sent a telepathic message to all of the Disney Knights-in reality and Wasteland- that Mickey, Oswald, Ortensia and their friends were in trouble and needed our help fast.

He also reached out to Walt to see how he was doing outside his time period.

'_I'm not doing too well, brother. I've been out of my time period too long but I'm still holding on'_ Walt told Yen Sid in his mind.

'Help is on the way, old friend. Just hold on" Yen Sid said.

_Please hurry, Disney Knights!_ Yen Sid thought.

XXXX

"Stay back, I'm Armed!" Genie cried as he was dressed like a solider and fired his gun at the dogs.

"Use the tokens!" Emily cried as the Shadow dogs pounced.

I closed my eyes and focused on humour . And only humour.

Then I opened my eyes.

"Humour Illuminate!" I cried as my torch released its collected energy and a huge golden light flew past us like a blanket or cloud and blinded the shadow dogs.

Altessa and Emily fired air ad earth at the shadow dogs while Lexya sprayed her water magic on the last two.

Then the shadow dogs exploded, leaving only a trail of ink and dust behind.

"Well, that made training more fun" Genie grinned.

"Maybe now we'll get some sleep" I suggested.

"Don't worry, men, I'll protect you!" Genie said as he and his clone army formed a dome around the café.

"Thanks Genie!" We said as we went back to bed.

Unknown to anyone else, The Mad Doctor had sent his Beetleworx to collect the items for 'Tyrone's machine.

XXXX

Bill heard Yen Sid's urgent message and left Chloe a doppelgänger to help her fend off the huge, hungry shadow dog while he travelled alone through the Disney Universe to find an extra famous hero to help.

He arrived on a tropical Island that the residents know by 'Destiny Island'.

He sat on the tree with star-shaped fruit on it and saw the brown-haired person he was looked for. The person turned around.

It was Sora.

XXXX

The next day was my 16th birthday.

Fiona stood up in front of us for a big announcement.

"Even though you all haven't master humour yet, it's clear that you're needed elsewhere. But before you go, I found someone who could assist you on your journey" Fiona said as a tall girl with long black hair and red eyes wearing a white shirt underneath a black leather jacket, skirt and combat boots.

"Hi, I'm Bryn" She said.

"Bryn, this is Grace, Emily, Altessa and Lexya; some of the Disney Knights. Along with Genie and Robin William but I'm sure you know who they are" Fiona said, happily.

"Here Grace, this is a charm to summon Ally and her music whenever you need it. Use it wisely" Fiona whispered into my ear as she gave me a microphone charm.

"Well, then let's go save everyone from 'Tyrone' and any other menaces threatening Disney!" I exclaimed as we hopped on Carpet and flew away.

"Good Luck!" Fiona called out as she waved.

XXXX

Bryn's alter-ego was herself as a bat with wings.

Bryn the bat saw the other knights trapped by big bad Pete and the other Petes.

"Bryn the Bat, you must save the Disney Knights; The whole Disney Universe is at stake!" Yen Sid's voice cried in her head.

Bryn felt electric currents flowing through her hands as she crept in the shadow and then jumped behind each Pete to launch a surprise lightening assault on them.

"Inklings, Attack!" Big bad Pete cried as he staggered backside in fear.

A bunch of ten feet tall ink monsters that looked like a combination of the fat Spladooshes that explodes, the Splurs and the Slobbers appeared in front of him.

"Let's Dance!" Bryn said as she charged.

Jamface the purple gremlin appear to aid Bryn in her fight.

XXXXXX

Back on _Disney Dream_….

Black Pete and the other villains had already collected the items 'Tyrone' needed before they had met, which was: a Caesar Cipher, The sorcerer's hat, a picture of the portal underneath the Mystery Shack, Bill Cither and a mood ring from Lil' Gideon's house.

The Mad Doctor was progressing with the machine; it was grey and looked like a typical ray machine.

But not everything is what it seems…

All that the Mad Doctor needed now to complete the machine was a sample of toon blood…

"'Tyrone', could you tell your Disney fools that I need a sample of a toon blood?" The Mad Doctor asked.

"Of Course" 'Tyrone' said.

"Guys….You need to get some toon blood pronto" 'Tyrone' ordered.

XXXX

_Over inside Disney Junior/ Mickey Mouse clubhouse-AKA house of terror-_….

"Sure thing, boss. Bye" Fake Minnie said.

Then the fake Disney toons revealed vampire-like fangs as they grinned evily.

"Here comes the fun part!" Fake Pete said as he laughed and the others surrounded Mickey.

"HEEEEELP!" Mickey screamed.

Then as if on cue, a mystery ally appeared from the distance.

He closed his eye, then opened them and threw his boomerang sword at the fake toons.

The sword flew back into his hand and every single fake toon fell to the ground.

"Thanks" Mickey said.

"No Problem, I'm Bill" the ally said.

"Where's Oswald and my _REAL_ friends?" Mickey asked.

"I'm tracking them down while my friends are out of commission" Bill said as he opened a Disney portal.

"Hold on tight, Mickey" Bill said as he pulled Mickey in.

Then they arrived on Destiny Island.

"Mickey!" A familiar voice cried.

"Sora!" Mickey cried as they hugged.

"What are you doing here?!" Mickey exclaimed.

"I've agree to lend Bill a hand in this race to save every Disney character alive including your brother and his wife" Sora said.

"Oswald?! We have to move!" Mickey cried as he felt that something was wrong.

"My Disney tracker says they're in the '_Mickey Mouse' 2013 series world_" Bill said.

"Then let's go!" Sora said as he dragged them both into the next water portal to the next world.

XXXX

Finn and Agent P found a portal to Disneyland.

They arrived in the black and white theme park.

"Agent P, You go. I'm no longer needed here" Finn said as he vanished, leaving a trail if golden fairy dust behind as Agent P rushed over to help the others with the giant Shadow dogs.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, me and the others had just arrived at _Disney Dream_ when we felt the ground shake.

"Something's wrong" I muttered.

"Ok, listen up. We'll split into two teams: Emily, Lexya and Bryn along with Robin will go back to Disneyland on Carpet to help defend the park while Altessa, Genie and I will stay here and face 'Tyrone' together. Any questions?" I said.

"Just one: Who loves SANTA?!" Genie exclaimed.

"Me! Me!" Emily and Altessa cried.

"Well, me too… I use to, ok? This is so off topic but you're so funny!" I said while laughing in an uncontrollable way.

"Let's go" Emily said.

"Good luck!" Robin said as they flew off.

"Now to face 'Tyrone'…" I said as we approached the room where 'Tyrone' was.

XXX

'Tyrone' was waiting.

"They're coming and the machine is almost complete" 'Tyrone' said.

He looked at the wall and Oswald with Ortensia and Ally were tied on the wall.

"Time to test it out" he said as he aimed at them and Fake Oswald arrived with toon blood.

"Good work, 'Tyrone'" Fanny, Oswald's _Ex-_girlfriend said.

"You! You set this up?!" Oswald cried.

"You know her?" Ortenisa asked.

"I was his girlfriend before you, Sweetie" Fanny said in a fake sweet voice.

"I'm glad _They_(Disney) let me dump you" Oswald said.

_Fun fact: Fanny was only shown in one cartoon, (I think). After that, He was only shown with Ortensia who didn't get a name at the time of the cartoons until mid-2009(I think)_

"Goodbye, _Oswald_ and pitiful wife" Fanny said as 'Tyrone' fired.

"NOOOOOO!" Oswald cried.

XXXX

"NOOOOOO!" Mickey cried, tearfully as he, Bill and Sora had discovered that Oswald and Ortensia had just been erased from existence….forever!

**I hope you enjoyed this extra-long and exciting chapter! More coming soon!**

**I'm going back to school next week so updates will be limited, if any of you Disney Fans out there still want your OCs to join the Disney Knights, then PM me ok?**

**I've finally got Epic Mickey so I can describe Wasteland in better detail now that I've seen it myself!;)**

**Read and review or 'Tyrone' and his society will get you!**

**PS: How you pass the pirate voyage when it comes to fixing the pipes?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Kingdom hearts, Erase and another crisis!(End of Arc 2)

We heard Oswald's scream and rushed into the control room where 'Tyrone' and Fanny were waiting for us.

"Where's Oswald?" I asked.

"He's no longer here" Fanny said as she pointed at the machine the Mad Doctor had built for them.

"No!" I cried through tears.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Altessa said.

"Genie, we need a distraction for Fanny" I whispered into his ear.

"Survey says…..LET'S EAT BUNNY!" Genie cried as he appeared in front of Fanny.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"The ever-impressive...

the long-contained...

the often-imitated...

but never duplicated...

GENIE OF THE LAAAAAMP!

Right here direct from the lamp, right here for very-much wish-fulfillment. Thank you!" Genie cried.

"Huh?!" Fanny asked in confusion.

"I sentence the Disney Knights to death!" 'Tyrone' cried.

"I object your honour. I object to that outrageous statement and I also object to a tertiary having any lines during my big courtroom scene. Here, take this to a higher court. Ciao!" Genie said as he handed Fanny a briefcase and shot her into the sky like a shooting star.

"May I make a plea of insanity, because I'm crazy about these kids!" Genie exclaimed.

Then he changed a solider again holding a shooter gun.

"Time to rock and roll, dudes!" Genie cried as he fired everywhere as Chernabog and the Mad Doctor had just entered the room.

"'Tyrone', you're going to pay for erasing one of the best characters of all time!" I cried as I charged at 'Tyrone'.

"Mama always said magic is as magic does" Genie said as he shot magic at Chernabog and Mortimer who 'Tyrone' had called up for back-up, leaving his post unguarded.

"Let's bring it down!" Altessa grinned as she tiptoed past the bad guys downstairs and freed the hostages.

Then she saw Walt, looking weak, lying on the floor.

"Walt! Hang on, Sir! We'll get you out of here!" Altessa said as she got him to lend on her shoulder as she put on of her arms on his shoulder as she helped support him as they walked upstairs again on to Carpet.

Through my anger, I remembered the lessons on humour Fiona and Robin gave me and concentrated.

"Token and torch, hear my comedy plea, help me defeat the enemy in front of me!" I cried.

Then I took a deep breath and remembered the line.

"_Oh Captain, My Captain, we will miss you! Oh Captain, My Captain, help me see this through!"_ I sang through tears of sadness.

Then a golden light covered me like a blanket and I was lifted into the air as my hands glowed with purple magic.

_Disney_ magic.

I smiled.

_This is what you were trained for_, I thought.

"'Tyrone', It's just you and me now!" I cried.

Then I noticed Altessa and Walt waiting for on Carpet.

"Genie, Help Altessa bring Walt back to his time frame so he can recover! I'll be fine!" I shouted.

"Aye, Aye, _Captain_!" Genie said with a sad smiled as he used his magic to open a portal to the 1960's (roughly) and they all went through it, leaving me behind to face 'Tyrone'….alone.

XXXXXX

"We have find the culprit!" Mickey demanded.

"But Mickey…" Sora began.

"Don't you DARE tell me that there's nothing we can do. I must avenge my older brother at all costs!" Mickey cried while his tears were still constantly falling from is face.

"I know where he was at that moment but you won't like it" Bill said.

"Well, let's go!" Mickey demanded as a purple portal appeared and they all dived into it.

Moments later, they arrived on a ship.

_A Disney ship._

They went upstairs and saw two flashes of light: one purple, the other darkness, clashing with each other.

"There he is" Mickey hissed.

He stared at the machine momentarily.

"That's what killed him isn't?" Mickey asked the other boys.

Their expressions were blank.

"Isn't it?!" Mickey cried.

"We don't know, Mickey" Sora said, softly.

"You'll pay for this!" Mickey cried as he launched himself at 'Tyrone'.

"Mickey! No!" I cried as 'Tyrone' turned his head and swatted Mickey away like a threaten-less fly.

"Mickey, please just sit this one out, ok?" Sora asked, gently as most of the anger begin to sweep out of Mickey.

"Ok" Mickey said, quietly.

XXXX

Back in Wasteland, Bea and the other knights sent the Petes into the Thinner River with Pete Pan watching beside them as they all melted away.

"If you want the 420 bunnies back then come to the Jolly Roger….alone" The voice said.

Bea and Pete Pan along with the Sprite(Wasteland version of Tinkerbell) went to the Jolly Roger and found Animatronic Captian Hook holding the bunnies captive.

"Let them go!" Bea cried.

"Only if you defeat me in a duel" Animatronic Hook replied.

"So be it" Bea said as Pete Pan and Bea charged.

XXXX

I willed my torch to grow a long sword blade as 'Tyrone' created a sword of ink and pure darkness.

We clashed again and something Robin had said came to mind.

"Each one of us is one day going to stop breathing, turn cold and die. But we have to live life t the fullest and seize the day" Robin's voice echoed in my head.

"Hey, 'Tyrone'. I've got something you don't" I said with confidence.

"And what's that?" 'Tyrone' asked.

"Love, humour and hope!" I cried as I lunged towards him and transformed into an arrow of light that travelled at the speed of light which hit 'Tyrone' in the stomach.

"I'll be back!" 'Tyrone' cried as he disappeared into a flurry of ink.

I reversed the machine and Oswald, Ortensia and Ally reappeared, hitting Fanny and knocking her unconscious.

"His true name was _Erza_" Fanny whispered with a tear in her eyes.

The Disney Guards(like the Police) took Fanny and the other villains away so the society's work could stop to a halt entirely.

As they were taken away, I noticed that a strange Egyptian symbol with a crest moon underneath was on the wall of the ship.

'The royal order of the Holy mackerel. …Join us….' A mysterious voice whispered.

_I wonder who that was_ I thought.

XXXX

After the big battle was over, we finshed off our hmour trainning and returned to Disneyland with Mickey and Oswald side by side.

The colour returned and the alley cat band began to sing in celebration:

_Scat Cat:_

_Well, little lady, let me elucidate here_

_Everybody wants to be a cat_

_Because a cat's the only cat_

_Who knows were it's at_

_Thomas O'Malley: _

_Tell me!_

_Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat_

_'Cause everything else is obsolete_

_Scat:_

_Strickly high button shoes!_

_Thomas O'Malley:_

_A square with a horn_

_Makes you wish you weren't born_

_Scat:_

_Everytime he plays_

_Tom:_

_But, with a square in the act_

_You can set music back_

_Scat:_

_To the cave man days_

_Cha cha ba dum bo day_

_Tom:_

_I've heard some corny birds_

_Who tried to sing_

_Scat:_

_But still a cat's the only cat_

_Who knows how to swing_

_Billy Boss the Russian Cat:_

_Who wants to dig a long-haired gig_

_Or stuff like that..._

_Tom and Scat:_

_...When everybody wants to be a cat?_

_A square with a horn_

_Makes you wish you weren't born_

_Everytime he plays_

_Tom:_

_Oh a rinky tinky tinky_

_Tom and Scat:_

_With a square in the act_

_You can set music back_

_To the cave man days_

_Marie:_

_Oh a rinky tinky tinky_

_Marie, Tom and Scat:_

_Yes, everybody wants to be a cat_

_Because a cat's the only cat_

_Who knows where it's at_

_While playin' jazz_

_You always have a welcome mat_

_'Cause everybody digs a swinging cat_

_Shun Gon the Chinese Cat:_

_Oh, boy, fellas, lets rock this joint!_

_Billy Boss the Russian Cat:_

_Ha ha! Groovy, cats! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_

_Shun Gon the Chinese Cat:_

_Shanghai, Hong Kong, Egg Foo Yong! Hya ha ha ha ha ha!_

_Fortune cookie always wrong! Hya ha ha!_

_Now, that's a hot one! Hye he he!_

_(Harp begins)_

_Duchess:_

_If you want to turn me on_

_Play your horn, don't spare the tone_

_And blow a little soul into the tune_

_Tom:_

_Let's take it to another key_

_Scat:_

_Modulate, and wait for me_

_I'll take a few ad-libs and pretty soon..._

_Tom:_

_The other cats will all commence_

_Congregatin' on the fence_

_Underneath the alley's only light_

_Duchess:_

_Where every note is out of sight_

_(Jazz music begins again)_

_Scat & Crew:_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

_Scat:_

_Hallejuah!_

_Scat & Crew:_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

_Scat:_

_I'm telling you!_

_Scat & Crew:_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

_Scat:_

_Yeah!_

_Scat & Crew:_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

_Scat:_

_Mmmm!_

_Scat & Crew:_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

_Scat:_

_Hallejuah!_

_Scat & Crew:_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat...!_

_Everybody wants to be…a…..cat!_

Even as we celebrate, I had this weird feeling at our adventures with Disney was far from over….

XXXXXX

'No puppet strings can hold me down, so patiently I watch this town, Abnormal soon will be the norm. So enjoy the calm before the storm" Bill Cipher's voice echoed through the whole Disney Universe.

'Even as the Disney Knight celebrated after their victory at defeating 'Tyrone', Bill Cipher was still lurking and still prophesizing about darkness along with having big plans. Why would he try to destroy one of the journals? What's in store of Gravity Falls? Anything can happen in the next arc….' Yen Sid narrated.

_To be continued very soon(_**posssibly in August of next year as I've got mock exams in December and all of my REAL exams in the Summer mouths of next year too!)**

**I hope you enjoyed this very long chapter! It took me ages and school prevents me from adding more to it, so I'm posting this fast before 10 pm. So yeah, if you're a Gravity Falls fan(or overall Classic Disney Fan) and you want your OC to join the Disney Knights just PM me ok?**

**The Next Arc will focus on Gravity Falls as 'Sock Opera' was an interesting Bill Cipher-related episode!**

**So Read and review or Bill Cipher will get you!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Gravity Falls, Kingdom Heart mingles and loads of mysteries!

**The next OC belongs to Oodango!**

_Remember Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance? I never got to play it myself as I've got a DS LITE but I watched a Let's play of it. You know when Sora in his original older form was in the world that never was dream world and he at first saw Roxas, then Xion as a tear rolled down his face in response to Roxas from the 365/2 days game? This Arc begins 10 months after Lea got his Keyblade and Kairi was brought to Yen Sid's castle…._

_In the huge room with 13 high-up chairs within the World That Never Was….._

"The time for the first keyblade (they call it 'X-blade')to be created again is approaching and the battle between 13 darkness vessels and 7 light warriors is close. So we have to be ready to take down the Light and start the next Keyblade War!" Xehanort announced.

Saix, young Xehanort, Xigbar and all of the other unknown memebers of the _True_ Organisation 13 nodded.

"Maybe I can help out with that" a unfamiliar voice said as the room turned black 'n' white and time stood still.

Bill Cipher appeared above them.

"Who are you, triangle person?" Saix asked.

"I am Bill Cipher, a dream demon who can help you defeat your enemies if you're willing to make a deal. I've got big plans of my own but with some help from other _minor villains_, we can form the greatest plan in history to change everything the townsfolk of Gravity falls have ever known!" Bill exclaimed.

"We're listening…" Xehanort said, intently.

XXXXX

I found myself with the others at school and all of the other students were walking around like the mindless zombies Dipper unleased in _'Scary-oke'._

_It felt too weird and like a dream to return to school._

_Then we all noticed the teachers were missing!_

"This is what could happen if Gravity Falls is not saved from mass destruction, Bill and a group that's familiar to Sora. I think you all know who I mean" Yen Sid's Voice said as I woke up and found myself in Dipper and Mabel's attic bedroom with the rest of the Disney Knights.

I went down to the shop section of the Mystery Shack and Sora was giving people some of the souvenirs to buy in an encouraging way.

"Sora, Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure" He replied as we went into the living room where Dipper, Mabel and Soos were.

"We got some trouble: I have this feeling that Bill could be working with Xehanort and the True organisation 13" I said, nervously.

"I need to make a 'call'" he said as he vanished through a portal.

XXXXXXX

_Back in the wasteland….._

Bea and Pete Pan had defeated Animatronic Captain Hook but before they could rescue the bunny children, a blot creatures that looked like toons with glowing green eyes appeared.

_The lost characters, their essence was absorbed by the blot so they're mindless and just one touch can harm you._

One of the lost characters was Small Pete and Peteronic.

They took the Bunny children away into Blot Alley.

One of them who looked a bit like Jack Kelly stayed behind with a message.

"Darkness is coming so beware, whenever your back's turned you'd better be prepare for the calm that you are so use to will soon be what you never expected before. So be forewarned!" The lost Character said as it vanished into the eerie mist.

_The Disney Knights in Wasteland had also been celebrating 'Tyrone's defeat while Bea and Pete Pan had been trying to rescue the bunny children._

Bea summoned all of the Disney Knights together along with the townsfolk from Ostown and Mean Street.

"We've got to prepare for the worst so for the next few weeks, we will train like never before!" I announced.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Excuse me?" a small voice asked.

"Yes?" Bea replied.

The toon came forward from inside the crowd.

The toon was an inkblot rabbit wearing a feathered white top hat, a black bow tie collar-with the collar being white-, a white tight corset with bows and sequins, a white mini skirt, white mules, white garters, white visible stockings with bows on top and white opera gloves with a white, bleak face and black heavily made-up eyes.

She smiled.

"Hi I'm Maria Hare. I was made in the 1920's and I'd like to help you save Wasteland alongside everyone else" She said with joy.

"Ok, Maria. You're in but what's your weapon of choice?" Bea asked.

Maria was silent.

"Ok. I'll suggest some. There's swords, boomerangs, throwing stars, teddy bears…actually cross that from the list…where was I? Oh yeah…. A feather, anything you can think of" Bea suggested.

"Throwing stars" Maria said and a pair of silver throwing stars appeared in her hands.

"Tomorrow, we start our first course of training on Mickeyjunk Mountain. Oswald might give us a hand if we're lucky…." Bea said.

XXXXXX

_Back in Reality…._

"Do you remember when you both met the Littputians in 'Golf war'? didn't you notice old man McGucket was sleeping on the lawn as they say?" I asked the Mystery twins.

"Nope" Mabel said, simply.

"Not really" Dipper replied.

"Well, don't you wonder if he saw anything?! And Mabel, you had a crazy puppet dream when your puppet was facing in your direction, remember?" I asked.

"Yes-shudder-, I try my best to forget" Mabel said as she shuddered in disgust.

"_So you think you've figured out what Bill is planning?" Dipper asked._

"_No…But I have a feeling it's VERY bad and probably has something to do with darkness and possibly some sort of invasion…" I suggested._

_Then _a black corridor portal appeared and out came Sora but with a few companions.

Roxas, Namine, Xion, Kairi, Riku and Axel.

"Where's Terra, Ven and Aqua?" I asked.

"They're on their way" a familiar voice said as Yen Sid appeared into view.

"I sense there is danger afoot. The Bunny Children have been kidnapped, the Lost Characters have formed an alliance with Bill Cipher, The Mad Doctor, Mizrabel, Blendin Blandin, Robbie and the Shapeshifter" Yen Sid warned us.

"Don't worry, Yen Sid. Soos will just fix the Labtop Bill broke, type 'Journal 3' into it and see what happens" Dipper said, reassuringly.

"Yeah!" Soos said, while nodding.

_But at that moment, none of us knew that we were constantly being watched by the enemy!_

_XXX_

_Back in the world that Never was…_

"Xehanort and the rest of you nobodies, it's time to set our plan into action, wouldn't you agree…Shadow Blot Mintz and Blotworx?" Bill asked.

All of the True organisation 13 laughed as the Blotworx marched across the Disney Universe into the other worlds.

'_All hope was lost, Unless a certain girl, boy,Mouse AND Rabbit band together to lead the greatest team of Disney Fans into the biggest battle Disney has ever seen with help from the spirit of Wasteland as well. What could happen next or What is Bill planning, you might ask? Well only Time will tell….' Yen Sid Narrated._

_to be contiuned very soon..._

_Preview of Chapter 16:_

_"Tonight, we launch our second attack on the Disney Knights while their backs are turned" Bill said._

_"And what's that?" Xigbar asked._

_"To steal the one thing that links them to Disney itself: Their Magic!" Bill cried_

_XXXXXXX_

_Robbie and The Shapeshifter had found Old Man McGucket on the golf course and trapped him inside a cadge within the Gravity Falls forest._

_"All we have to do now is wait for the bait…." Robbie said, mysteriously._

_**More coming soon after the 22**__**nd**__** September! This is the best chance I'll ever get to update this story as I'm VERY busy this week! So if you still want to submit OCs to join the Disney Knights, then go to my forum which is the same name as this story in the Epic mickey section on the games in the forum pages ok?**_

_**If anyone has any ideas or theories on what Bill might be planning or even Villain names for future arcs(Depending on how long the Epic Mickey games will keep me inspired), them PM me or add that to the topics on the forum ok?**_

_**Read and review or Bill and his newly formed Society will get you!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16- Bill's Ultimate plan!_

"_Tonight, we launch our second attack on the Disney Knights while their backs are turned" Bill said._

"_And what's that?" Xigbar asked._

"_To steal the one thing that links them to Disney itself: Their Magic!" Bill cried_

_XXXXXXX_

_Robbie and The Shapeshifter had found Old Man McGucket on the golf course and trapped him inside a cadge within the Gravity Falls forest._

"_All we have to do now is wait for the bait…." Robbie said, mysteriously._

_XXXX_

_Back in the Mystery Shack__…._

"Kids, I haven't been truly honest with you. I'm part of a secret society sworn to protect the secrets of Gravity Falls and to make sure Bill Cipher doesn't destroy what we're all so used to living in. He's still got a grudge ever since I threw a rock at his eye years ago and played synthesised music" Grunkle Stan said.

"What's the Society called?" Dipper asked.

"The Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel" Grunkle Stan replied.

"My children are in Danger! What are we waiting for?!" Oswald cried.

"Mickey, Riku, Goofy and Donald will go find Terra, Ven and Aqua while the rest of us will go and find the key to return hearts keyblade" Sora said.

"First stop: Arendelle!" I cried as a portal appeared in the sky and sucked us in.

XXXX

Bill Cipher's minor villains consists a few familiar faces like: Dr Doffenshmirtz, Mizrabel, Colonel Pete, Negaduck, Phantom Blot, Ratigan, Diablo, Lucifer, Shere Khan, Felicia and Vanitus.

"I'll set the next phase in motion; all of you guys prepare for the battle between 13 darkness and 7 light guardians!" Bill Cipher said as he teleported into Bog Easy.

"You heard the Dream Demon, Now Train!" Master Xehanort cried as Young Xehanort, Xemnas, Ansem (seeker of darkness) in ghost form, Xigbar, Saix and the other 7 unknown members began to train by duelling each other.

_I may have failed to make Sora the last vessel but I've now got all 13 members_ Master Xehanort thought.

XXXXXXX

_In Bog Easy….._

"All of you are part my Villain Society now, The next phase is to capture as many beloved Disney characters as possible. Staring with Phineas and Ferb" Bill Cipher said with a grin.

With that note, they all rushed out and grabbed the Phineas and Ferb gang, Isabella and all in a flash.

"You won't get away with this!" Phineas cried.

"But I already have" Bill smirked as he laughed and left Vanitus, Mizrabel and Doffenshmirtz to guard them.

"Music is the key to everything" Ferb whispered.

"Do you still have our virtual gear for our musical?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, We had it with us the whole time" Phineas said as they got it along with their laptop.

"Let's reach out to _them!_" Isabella stated, meaning us.

The music started.

"Hey! No playing virtual instruments in here!" Vanitus cried but they kept playing as they reached out through a hidden invisible portal to contact us.

(Instrumental intro)

Phineas: Hot dogs, cotton candy,

Tire swings and barbecue,

In the shade, in the sun

Ev'rywhere's a rockin' view,

As long as we're together,

Doesn't matter what we do!

Come on!

Ferb: Come on!

Phineas: Come on!

Ferb: Come on!

Phineas: Bike ridin' down a hill,

Slammin' out a screen door,

Steaks sizzle on the grill,

Waves crashin' on the shore,

It's beautiful from here

And you know you want some more!

Come on!

Ferb: Come on!

Phineas: Come on!

Ferb: Come on!

Phineas: Get ready, ev'rybody!

Band and Crowd: We're havin' a party!

Phineas: Get up on your feet...

Band and Crowd: We're havin' a party!

Phineas: And let your body feel the beat!

Band and Crowd: We're havin' a party!

Phineas: Come on and rock the curve!

All: 'Cause it's summer, summer all over the world!

Ev'ry boy and ev'ry girl,

Jump up and say,

"Ooh! Yeah!

Ooh! Ooh! Yeah!"

Well, if not the world,

Then at least in the Northern Hemisphere

The other half is in a different time of year

But they can still say,

"Ooh! Yeah!

Ooh! Ooh! Yeah!"

Phineas: Hello, world! Welcome to our musical tribute to summer! And if you're wondering what we're doing today...

Isabella: ...we're reaching out to everyone to share our love of summer!

Baljeet: Using Ferbographic technology, we are simulcasting our virtual selves around the planet!

Phineas: To put it simply, we're joining you to celebrate around the world, all from the comfort of our own backyard!

Ev'ry corner of the world, yeah!

Band and Crowd: 'Cause it's summer, summer all over the world!

Ev'ry boy and ev'ry girl,

Jump up and say,

"Ooh! Yeah!

Ooh! Ooh! Yeah!"

Well, if not the world,

Then at least in the Northern Hemisphere

The other half is in a different time of year

But they can still say,

"Ooh! Yeah!

Ooh! Ooh! Yeah!"

Phineas: Hot dogs, cotton candy,

Tire swings and barbecue,

In the shade, in the sun

Ev'rywhere's a rockin' view,

As long as we're together,

Doesn't matter what we do!

Come on!

Bike ridin' down a hill,

Slammin' out a screen door,

Steaks sizzle on the grill,

Waves crashin' on the shore,

It's beautiful from here

And you know you want some more!

Come on!

Backup: We're havin' a party!

We're havin' a party!

We're havin' a party!

Phineas: And now help us in welcoming a very special guest and the visual metaphor for the carefree days of summer, Perry the Platypus!

(Crowd cheers, then gasps as the Perry hologram disappears)

Phineas: Hey, where's Perry?

Perry happened to be disguised as a superhero to distract Dr Doff to let Phineas and his friends find a way to escape musically.

XXXX

_Back in Gravity Falls…._

Robbie found the remains of the 'Romance Academy 7' and with the Shapeshifter's help revived the disc along with Giffany, a pink-haired school girl AI from '_Soos and the real girl'_.

"Soos will pay for betraying me for Melody" Giffany cried.

"We can help with that" Bill's voice chimed.

Just then, they ran into Deuce from the tent of telepathy and recruited him as part of their _'hate mob'._

Giffany powered up the animatronic animals to steal every ounce of food they could find in order to attract more allies. Supernatural allies.

They gathered food like _Burrito Bites, Smile dip, real man jerky, Pitt Cola, Gummy Koalas, Cookie Chips, Chipackers, Nyumalums, Overly Sensitive Owl, Corncoronos etc into a pile in the middle of the Gravity Falls Forest._

"_And Now we wait" Giffany said._

"_Time to destroy Journal 3!" Bill cackles as he transported elsewhere. _

_XXXX_

_Back in Wasteland…_

Bea and the other knights along with the townsfolk including Horace, Clarabelle, Ortensia, Clara, Animatronic Donald, Daisy and Goofy were still training for the upcoming 'storm' Bill had hinted out in Oswald's sanctuary with Mickeyjunk Mountain when an army of lost characters appeared and surrounded them.

XXXX

Meanwhile, as we explored Arendelle, Dipper and Mabel came across the unexplained trolls' hideout but as soon as the trolls revealed themselves; the Mystery twins realised their eyes were glowing red as they were all being possessed by Bill through Hans.

The twins ran for their lives but before they could escape, a huge sphere trapped them both inside which was made of water so if they tried to call for hep no one would hear their cries.

"You're mine now!" Bill said as he laughed manically as a mysterious lady wearing a blue cloak with a hood over her face was concentrating on them as they left because she was the one controlling the water sphere.

…

As we headed through the town, we saw Anna, a young, slight naïve princess with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a summer-themed dress.

"Hi there, I'm Anna. My sister Elsa is the Queen of Arendelle but I haven't seen her face in a while. Would you like a tour?" Anna asked.

"Sure!" Altessa said.

So Anna shown us the inside of the palace all the way to the door to Elsa's room with blue patterns on it.

"Sora, you, Bill and Chloe keep searching for the key to return hearts. We'll help protect this world any outside threats" I suggested as they nodded.

"See you guys later!" Sora said as he winked at me just before they vanished.

Just then, there was an earthquake as thousands of Unversed, heartless, nobodies and lost characters arrived 50 miles away from the kingdom.

"We're doomed! Elsa, Help us!" Anna cried.

But Elsa was still in her ice palace on the side of a mountain.

"Don't worry, Anna! We'll protect the Kingdom" Emily stated as we rushed outside the gates as the gatemen closed the palaces gates and escorted everyone else to safety.

"Let's party!" I cried as we rushed towards the army.

As if on Cue, Genie appeared to give us an extra helping hand.

"I'm back, baby!" Genie cried as he fired his magic at the moving targets.

We fought our way through the army and used our tokens to create a huge purple light beam which wiped them all out.

"We won! GIVE A POINT TO THE GOOD GUYS!" Genie exclaimed.

"Can you hear that?" I asked as I could hear faint music in the distance.

"Nope, why?" Altessa asked.

"It's coming from the mountain" I whispered.

"Then let's go!" Genie cried as he flew ahead of us.

"What he said" Emily stated as we raced after him.

….

In the Ice palace, Elsa was alone with her latest snowman creation, Marshmellow while Olaf, her first was wondering around the place with the dream of seeing summer, not knowing the dangers they cause to him (AKA Melting).

Bill-Hans had convinced the duke of Weselton to find Elsa and kill her so he and the guards were also on their way to find her.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen

A Kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in, Don't them see

Be the good girl you always have to be, don't let them know!

Well, now they know!

Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!

Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care what they're going to say!

Let the storm rage on!

The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance makes everything seems small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and breakthrough

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free!

Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky!

Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand and here I stay!

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back! The past is in the past!

Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn!

Let it go! Let it go! That prefect girl is gone!

Here I stay in the light of day!

Let the storm rage on!

The cold never bothered me anyway!" Elsa sang.

We were about 2 miles away from the staircase to Elsa's palace when we heard the sound of horse hooves and at the same time music which pull me and Altessa inside a portal but I arrived in a dark place with a deep swimming pool in front me and my arms in chain with a mysterious girl in front of me while Altessa arrived near Phineas and friends.

"The chaos has begun and you'll be the first to go. My name is Claire Aquarius and I helped the dream demon kidnap your little 'Mystery' friends" She said.

_Dipper and Mabel? No!_ I thought but when I tried to speak nothing came out, I was froze with fear.

"Here's another thing to know about me….I'm Psychic" She said.

"Goodbye" she added as she used her water magic to push me in.

…

Vanitus placed Altessa in the cadge with Phineas and friends.

"I know what to do!" Buford exclaimed as the music started again and they continued to reach out to any Disney Knights out there, listening.

Phineas: Come on, ev'ryone!

Band and Crowd: We're havin' a party!

Phineas: Dancin' in the sun!

Band and Crowd: We're havin' a party!

Phineas: And you know we're not done!

Band and Crowd: We're havin' a party!

Phineas: Ev'ry corner of the world, yeah!

All: 'Cause it's summer, summer all over the-

(World blows up in Buford's presentation interrupting the song, marking the end of the song.)

XXXX

Ven was still asleep, Aqua was still trapped in the realm of darkness, Roxas was with Axel and Xion on the Twilight town tower, Namine was inside the old mansion in the white room with all of her drawing, Mickey and Minnie along with Oswald and Ortensia had been captured by the True Organisation 13 while Sora's back was turned and trapped in _the world that Never was_.

All of these couples including Clarabelle and Horace who had been captured by the lost characters and taken to Dark Beauty Castle with the rest of the Disney Knights and townsfolk in Wasteland and Phineas and Isabella(even though I have no idea if Phineas likes her the same way Isabella likes him or if he prefers the 'friend-zone') could hear music playing.

"_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be_

_Then I am still and wait here in the silence_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me_

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

_There is no life - no life without it's hunger_

_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly_

_But when you come and I am filled with wonder_

_Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity_

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

_You raise me up to more than I can be" Roxas, Xion, Namine, Aqua, Ven, Ortensia, Oswald, Clarabelle, Horace, Mickey and Minnie sang as their love intertwined and sent out a love heart S.O.S beacon signal._

_XXXX_

_While I was waiting for my life to somehow end just like that, I remember what one of the characters in one of the books I've read said: 'Love creates, Hate destroys'._

_So I pictured Ally Mcbeal and her new love interest, Larry Paul together as the music started and I unleashed a blinding Golden light beam as I rose from the pool at lightning speed._

_I heard lyrics in my head as I fired golden and purple light beams at Claire:_

_I've been down this road walkin' the line_

_That's painted by pride_

_And I have made mistakes in my life_

_That I just can't hide_

_Oh I believe I am ready for what love has to bring_

_Got myself together, now I'm ready to sing_

_I've been searchin' my soul tonight_

_I know there's so much more to life_

_Now I know I can shine a light_

_To find my way back home_

_One by one, the chains around me unwind_

_Every day now I feel that I can leave those years behind_

_Oh I've been thinking of you for a long time_

_There's a side of my life where I've been blind and so..._

_I've been searchin' my soul tonight_

_I know there's so much more to life_

_Now I know I can shine a light_

_Everything gonna be alright_

_I've been searchin' my soul tonight_

_Don't want to be alone in life_

_Now I know I can shine a light_

_To find my way back home_

_Baby I been holding back now my whole life_

_I've decided to move on now_

_Gonna leave all my worries behind_

_Oh I belive I am ready for what love has to give_

_Got myself together now I'm ready to live_

_I've been searchin' my soul tonight_

_I know there's so much more to life_

_Now I know I can shine a light_

_Everything gonna be alright_

_I've been searchin' my soul tonight_

_Don't want to be alone in my life_

_Now I know I can shine a light_

_To find my way back home_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_Then I pushed her in and sealed it with my powerful lightbeams._

_The token we'd found back in Disneyland gave me temporally physic powers._

"_Tell me where Dipper and Mabel is?!" I cried._

_She wouldn't answer._

"_Tell me!" I screamed._

"_They're scattered inside the world that never was with bil Cipher and the Organisation 13" Claire confessed._

"_Good. Try escaping from this trap" I said, simply as I summoned a sky portal and travelled to the world that never was._

_XXXX_

_Back in the world that never was, within the Where Nothing Gathers room with all of the throne-like high chairs in a circle._

"_One of the Disney Knights is falling into our trap just like the others" Xemnas said._

"_I have an announcement to make!" Bill Cipher said._

"_What is it?" Saix asked._

"_This is what my ultimate plan to change the lives of the townsfolk in Gravity Falls forever: For the storm is now starting to brew…." Bill began._

_XXX_

'_Winning hearts by Daylight! Possessing Robots by moonlight! Her emotional baggage is a real fright, she has one name Giffany!' a mysterious voice said._

_Bill smiled._

_Everything going according to plan_ he thought to himself.

_**This has got to be the LONGEST chapter I've ever written with 3,156 words and 19 pages! I hope you're enjoying the tension and storyline so far! If you still want your OC to join the Disney Knights then PM me, there's still space and I'll need some more for the big finale coming up!**_

_**The next episode of Gravity Falls is called 'Little shop of Horrors' and it might reveal something big about the author of the journals or Bill Cipher's true plans! It'll be up on the 4 October!**_

_**Until then, Keep being faithful and mysterious!**_

_**Read and review or Bill and his Society will get you!**_

19


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17- the storm ends the calm!_

_While I was travelling to the world that never was, Elsa was still inside her ice palace, not know the danger she was about to face as the Duke and his guards stormed up the stairs to where she was._

_She defended herself by sending a wave of ice toward them to force them to back up against the wall without killing them._

"_Don't become the monster you're not, Elsa' The king, her dad, whispered._

"_Dad?" she asked before she got hit on the head by something wooden and everything went blank._

XXXXX

Xehanort had made a deal with the duke to kidnap Elsa and place her in the dugeon like in the movie only this time, Anna would be right next to her.

His side plan was to target the 7 princesses of heart and in some ironic way, both Elsa and Anna were part of that. They too somehow had the original light that saved their world from darkness so they were vital to his plan.

Xehanort smiled.

All he needed with was the other princesses…

XXXX

_The time for my big plans to start has begun_ Bill Cipher thought to himself.

Using his body as a video cam, he called someone.

"Hello?" an old woman's voice asked.

"Hello, I have a small task for you regarding Stan Pines…" He began.

The woman smiled.

"How can I be of service, _Bill_?" The Old lady asked.

XXXXX

Genie brought Ally, Larry and Vonda Shepard from _Ally Mcbeal_ into being with his magic to encourage everyone the not give up hope.

"So what's our first order of business?" Larry asked.

"Well, Larry; you're going to Wasteland, Ally's going to the _World that never was _and Vonda is going to Arendelle to encourage all of the Disney Knights through song!" Genie said as he transported them to their appointed worlds.

"Good Luck!" Genie said as he vanished.

XXXX

Meanwhile, Sora, Bill and Chloe had somehow ended up in Boston, Ally's world to look for the _key to return hearts._ As they walked into the law firm, Richard Fish, an interesting man who seems to only care about Money and the 'S' word, approached them.

"Hi there, I'm Richard Fish. Welcome to Cage, Fish and Mcbeal. How can I help you?" He said, politely.

"We're looking for a dark red and sliver stripped key that can be used as a weapon. Have you seen it anywhere?" Sora asked.

"Nope, but Elaine might have. You can ask her" He suggested.

"Thanks, Mr Fish" Bill said, even though he slightly cringed at the name.

"My pleasure" Richard said as he went back to his office.

Then they bumped into Nelle, a lady with blonde hair who disliked everyone but her friend Lin, who happened to be the lady with long black hair next to her.

"Hi, do you know who Elaine is?" Chloe asked, sweetly through her teeth as she notice the ladies were sending chill vibes at all three of them.

"Yes, she's the Secretary with the curly blonde hair right there near Ally's office" Nelle said while pointing to her right.

"Thanks " Bill said as Lin growled while they went over to approach Elaine.

XXXXX

Giffany and her hate mob waited while guarding Old Man McGucket and soon attracted the Hand Witch, Pacifica, Bigfoot, a Claymotion monster and as many lost Characters as possible to join their case in order to cause more destruction. Then they marched towards the Mystery shack.

_25 minutes later__…._

Stan, Wendy, Soos and Waddles were trapped in the Mystery Shack by Giffany and the Hate Mob.

Homer the cat, Ortensia's little brother, had joined in order to get revenge for what happened in the last short he was in( I think Oswald repeatedly hit in the name of retribution).

"Soos! Come on out of there! I know you're all in there!" Giffany shouted.

"Wendy, My love! Please take me back!" Robbie called out.

"NEVER!" Soos and Wendy shouted in unison.

"Because of that, we'll breaking in the hard way!" The Shape shifter called out as they run into the wooden door of the Mystery Shack.

Stan, Soos, Wendy and Waddles ran.

"I know somewhere no one else knows where we'll be safe" Stan said as he lead the way downstairs to the vending machine.

"But that's just a vending machine" Wendy stated.

Stan put in the code and the door opened.

"There are a lot of things you still don't know about me and about this town" Stan said as they all went in and the door closed behind them.

"Whoa!" Soos and Wendy exclaimed as they stared at the huge Underground laboratory and then at the huge triangular portal.

"This is a portal to other worlds and if Bill got his hands on this or any form of Disney Magic, He'd be unstoppable" Stan stated.

"Wendy, Honey; I still want you!" Robbie's voice chimed.

"Hurry! We have to go!" Wendy urged.

Stan turned on the portal and smiled.

"Ready for the greatest journey of all our lives?" Stan asked.

"Yeah!" Soos cried as Waddles oinked.

"Then let's go" Stan exclaimed as they ran into the portal just as the Hate mob broke the door down.

"They're no longer here?" Robbie wondered.

"What? NOOOOOO! SOOS!" Giffany cried which echoed through the whole town.

XXXXX

Back inside _the world that never was_…

I had unknowingly walked straight into a trap in the form a he glass sphere like the opening to _Kingdom Hearts 2 that was slowly draining my Disney magic _but instead of Namine in front of me, It was Bill Cipher Himself!

"So you're the mastermind behind these _'Knights'_ are you? And you thought you could stop me by running straight here? I've got news for you, Glasses, Pine Tree and Shooting Star are getting their magic drained as we speak and your teammates are all but captured, what have you got to say for yourself? You don't have the element of surprise because I'm always watching you!" Bill Cipher stated.

"I've got say to say alright, You're wrong! Sure you're some know-it-all demon but you're NOT God! Believe me, we still have the element of surprise as there are still heroes out there that haven't fallen for your traps and there's still hope!" I countered.

"Yet you're still trapped" Bill smirked.

"I have a secret weapon" I said, confidently.

"What's that?" Bill asked.

"Song" I said, simply as Ally appeared next to me.

"Oh, No!" Bill groaned.

The music started and I smiled at Ally.

"I know somethin' about love

You've gotta want it bad

If that guy's got into your blood

Go out and get him

If you want him to be the very part of you

That makes you want to breathe

Here's the thing to do

Tell him that you're never gonna leave him

Tell him that you're always gonna love him

Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now

I know somethin' about love

You gotta show it and make him

See that moon up above

Reach out and get it

If you want him to

Make your heart sing out

And if you want him to

Only think of you

Tell him that you're never gonna leave him

Tell him that you're always gonna love him

Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now

Ever since the world began it's been that way

For man and woman were created

To make love their destiny

Then why should true love be so complicated? Oh

I know something about love

You gotta take it and

Show him what the world is made of

One kiss will prove it

If you want him to be

Always by your side

Take his hand tonight

Swallow your foolish pride and

Tell him that you're never gonna leave him

Tell him that you're always gonna love him

Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now

Tell him that you're never gonna leave him

Tell him that you're always gonna love him

Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now" Ally and I sang which made Bill turn red and terrifying.

"Are you mocking me?!" He cried as the song had broken the sphere.

"Are you too much of a coward to fight me?" I asked.

"Do what you want, I need to check on my big plans. The sky is filling with dark clouds and the world you know is changing" Bill Cipher stated as he vanished.

A purple keyblade with a purple wayfinder as its keychain, which was similar to Kairi's appeared in my hand. "I'm a keyblade bearer" I said in amazement.

_Now to find Dipper and Mabel along with anyone else who's trapped here_ I thought.

Then I heard 'Summer all over the world' through the corridor and followed the sound to find Vanitus and Dr Doof guarding Altessa along with Phineas and all of his friends inside a cadge that was also draining their magic and life force as for all Disney Characters their magic was linked to their life energy.

Perry in disguise was distracting Dr Doof as I tiptoed past Vanitus and free them from the cadge.

"So you're a keyblade wielder like Ventus, Terra and Aqua" Vanitus said, cooingly.

"What do you want?!" I cried.

"You want to know where your twin friends are, I can tell you but for a price" Vanitus said.

"I don't make deals, I saw what happened when Dipper made a deal with Bill and it cost him his body when he got tricked!" I stated matter-of-factually.

"I'm not like the dream demon" Vanitus said.

"But you're also pure darkness, now leave us alone!" I exclaimed as we all began to leave the room.

"If you wander around the place, you'll get lost and most likely get recaptured with no way of escaping. Are you sure you want to risk that?" Vanitus said, in a convincing voice.

"What's your price?" I asked as I sighed in defeat.

"Your Happiness Memory for the location of the twins" Vanitus said.

Everyone gasped.

I gulped.

_This reminded me of the Iron Fey, should I do what she did or do what her brother Ethan would do?_

I took a deep breath and stood face-to-face with Vanitus.

I stared at him.

His likeness to Sora made me feel dread but I once had a cursh on Sora and in the Games you can kind of tell he has a thing for Kairi.

"Ok, But you _MUST_ give it back to me ok?" I said.

"Promise" Vanitus said as he reached into my mind and took the memory of me saying my line in _the Jungle_ _book_ in Year 3-when I was 8- away from me.

"They're in the chamber of Awakening" Vanitus said as he gave us a map of the castle like the map you'd have in the games .

But as we left, he smiled a very cold and evil smile.

_Perfect_ he thought.

XXXXX

Agrabah, The Olympus Coliseum, Twilight Town, Atlantica, The world of Tangled, The Arcade world of Wretch-it Ralph, Cinderella's world, Sleeping Beauty's world, Belle, The Jungle from _Jungle _book etc were all in danger as the Unversed and Heartless began to consume their worlds again and each member of the True Organisation 13 except Xehanort and Saix went to retrieve the princesses of Heart.

XXXXX

Mickey, Minnie, Oswald and Ortensia were trapped in a dungeon somewhere in the Disney Universe when the Spirit of wasteland appeared to them.

"Don't give up hope, Remember Walt Disney and make him proud!" The spirit said.

"Hello, Mouse and Rabbit" an Unknown voice said.

"Who's there?" Oswald asked.

The stranger came out of the shadows and they came face-to-face with….. Waddles on a machine that allows him to talk?!

XXXXX

"I only hope that we don't lose sight of one thing — that it was all started by a mouse."

―Walt Disney

"I was the first character he created though!" Oswald had said when he'd heard Walt said that.

_Present Day_….

We had arrived at the chamber where Ven was sleeping and only barely opened his eyes.

"You must hurry! Bill is storing the Disney Magic so far ad is targeting Sora, Bill and Chloe next to gain enough to fulfil his horrifying plans!" Yen Sid said as he kept the Lingering will Armour of Terra safe in his Tower.

XXXXX

Deep in the forgotten Alice in wonderland-inspired Sections, The Bunny Children were slowly being drained of their Disney Magic too.

"Soon, the whole of Disney Animation will be drain of Magic until there's nothing left. When that happens, people will stop watching Disney FOREVER!" The Pete-look-a-like Lost character leader exclaimed as all of the Lost Characters howled with laughter.

XXXXXX

Underneath Gravity Fall, unknown to the townsfolk, a group of hooded figures with an eye that had a cross through it symbol had Kidnapped Lazy Susan, the old lady with one eye closed.

"Hello, I'm sure you know who I am. Search for Pine Tree and KILL HIM!" Bill whispered into their ears.

"We are….The Blind Eye Society!" One of the members announced.

XXXXXX

Sora, Bill and Chloe met Elaine.

"I did see a key of that description down in the bar earlier" Elaine said after they finsihed getting her up to speed of everything that had happened so far.

"Thanks!" Sora said as they began to rush downstairs.

"Hold on to your horses, pal! You're all too young, if you're going down there, I'll come with you" Richard stated.

"Fine" Bill said, forcefully while sighing as they all went down to the bar and saw the Key that returns heart encase with a glass lid like Beast's Rose.

Just as Sora went to get it, a huge Heartless, part Unversed, Part evil Dream eater appeared.

"What is that?!" Richard cried as he hid under the table.

"Looks like we've got company!" Chloe said as all three of they rushed towards it and a huge light wave erupted through the whole building.

XXXXX

Dipper and Mabel were next to Ven, looking at Journal 3 as Smart Waddles suggested using their imagination to change it to a KH 3 guide in order to help them in these part of the Disney universe.

"You're here!" Mabel cried as soon as she'd seen us.

"We're here to get you out of here!" I said.

"Now let's go!" Altessa said.

"But what about Ven?" Dipper asked.

"Sora has to give him back his heart, we can't do anything about that right now" Phineas stated.

We all stared at him.

"What?! I've read the manual" Phineas confessed.

"We have to go like NOW!" Altessa exclaimed.

But just as we began to search for the door to Light, we were confronted by Vanitus again.

"The world is falling into chaos thanks to Bill Cipher's ingenious plan" Vanitus stated.

"And what's that?" Dipper asked.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Vanitus cried.

"So you want to duel?" I asked.

"Yes" Vanitus replied.

I got out my phone and a teleportation ray landed on us.

"Sorry, I'm a beginner. Give me my memory back!" I exclaimed.

Vanitus sighed and placed my year 3 memory back into its rightful place in my mind.

"Well, just be warned: The battle between 7 light and 13 darkness is vastly approaching and it'll be where the last Keyblade war happened, in The Keyblade Graveyard!" Vanitus stated as we teleported away.

XXXXX

"They fled" Vanitus told Bill Cipher.

"And you let them?!" Saix cried.

"ENOUGH! Don't let that get ahead of ourselves, they were meant to flee. They're clearly not ready for battle yet. But the Princesses of heart are being rounded up as we speak, Sora and his lackey are being faced by a distraction so they don't get the key they're looking for so easily. Now to absorb the Disney Magic and become the powerful being in the whole of the Disney Universe!" Bill Cipher cried as a machine similar to the one Waddles near the end of his short for '_The little shop of Horrors_' appeared with all of the Disney Magic sucked from Phineas, Ferb, Dipper ,Mabel etc and the pipes attached themselves to Bill as the magic transferred into him, which made him grow to the size of Mount Everest.

"But what about Me?" Xehanort asked.

"You're all still needed….For now….." Bill Cipher replied as he laughed menacingly.

XXXXX

"Check out Dr Waddles' latest book: 'a brief history of oink oink oink oink oink'" Stan's voice echoed through the whole town from another dimension.

"The portal when completed will open a gateway to infinite new worlds and herald a new era in mankind's understanding of the universe. Plus, it will probably get girls to start talking to me finally" the author whispered.

"All Animation is black magic; Search of the Blindeye" Someone whispered.

_**To be continued….**_

**I hoe you've enjoyed this long-awaited chapter as I'm going on a little break as it is 8 weeks till mock exams. Yay(!) (I'm terrified really!) So I happened to watch the Halloween Gravity Falls special and the thing that struck me most was Stan trapping a traveller in a container to be used as an attraction just because he didn't buy anything! That's a bit harsh!**

**Anyway, somewhere in this timeline there will be a hint of pirate talk!(Altessa+ Freya-Hint, hint!)**

**As Altessa's creator happened to suggest targeting the knights' Disney magic and for both Freya and Altessa to not only speak like pirates but to become them so I'll try to fit that in as best as I can when I don't have loads of revision to do!**

**Anyway, if you still want to create or get an existing OC of yours to join the Disney Knights, They MUST have a cartoon Alter-Ego (like Mickey Mouse or Oswald the lucky rabbit) unless they already live in the Wasteland and don't forget to PM me! Especially if you have more plot suggestions! I need as many recruits as possible now!**

**So Read and review or Bill Cipher in his most powerful form and the Blind eye society will get you!**

-The Bunny children's Disney magic is slowly being drained as well

-Sora returns Ven, Aqua and Terra's hearts just in time as they arrived at the world that Never world before they could drain anymore magic from us

-Somewhere in the world that never was, Dipper and Mabel were in a hidden rom waiting for their fate to be decided, Waddles spoke up and suggested using the journal to find a way to escape but it was all Gravity Falls-related not KH-related(but with some imagination, it changed into a KH3 guide)

-Stan, Wendy and Soos defend the Mystery Shack when Giffany and her Hate mob attack

-The Blind eye society kidnaps townsfolk

-Deuce busts Gideon out of jail for a short period of time to help them success with their mob plan as dark clouds form in the sky and Bill Cipher's sinister laugh echo throughout Gravity Falls

"Look for the Blind eye" someone whispered.

Magical Disney arc 3 plot onwards

-Bill Cipher is planning something big and destructive-teams up with Xehanort, the True Organisation 13

-Stan is part of the royal order of the Holy Mackerel

-Sora retives , Kairi, Riku, Roxas + Xion, Axel/Lea,

He saves their hearts and they return - Aqua, Ventus and Terra

-Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas + Xion, Axel/Lea, Aqua, Ventus and Terra help the Disney Knights on their biggest Quest ever: Find Bill, Xehanort and the true organisation 13

-The Disney Knights along with Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, Soos, Panchito and Jose meet the members and form a plan to stop Bill Cipher

-Bill Cipher adds the blind eye society on his hit list

-Bill's grand Master plan is finally revealed (After a few more epsiodes of season 2)-for chapter 17

-The journals help us find Bill Cipher's ultimate weak spot

-The author of the journals is reveal in 'Lil Gideon's big house'

-Our hidden powers were unlocked when each knight saved a Disney character from an extinction shadow monster-The lost characters-

-The journals help us find Bill Cipher's ultimate weak spot

- author of the 3 journals appeared and helped all of the Disney characters power up

-Everyone sings 'let it go' as they all get paired up and live happily ever after in Disneyland, Wasteland and the toon world

All the trees are ready for shakin'

Grab a rake if you're into rakin'

Come along, it's ours for the takin'

There's a brand new season we're makin'

All the leaves are gold and red

And the sun's still on our head

Oh, we can have it all when

Summer turns to S'Fall

17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- The training for the battle between Light and Darkness begins with disastrous results!

The teleport from my phone brought us to Todd and Riley's house from _the Replacements_ as safe refuge for the time being.

We knocked on the door and the siblings answered.

"Hi there, I'm Grace and this is Dipper, Mabel, Altessa, Phineas, Ferb, Izabella, Buford and Baljeet. Is it ok if we stay here for a little while?" I asked, sweetly.

"Sure!" Todd and Riley replied as they lead us to their room.

XXXX

Meanwhile, outside the sky had turned eerie black as Bill Cipher continued to get stronger with each passing second. Sora, Bill and Chloe were still battling the monster Xemnas sent as a distraction while protecting a terrified Richard who was still underneath the table.

Sora then summoned Genie to help out.

"I'm back and ready for action, baby!" Genie exclaimed as he appeared.

"Then let's kick some butt!" Sora cried as he, Chloe and Genie charged while Bill closed his eyes and waited.

The unversed, dream eater, heartless monster which they christened 'Doom digger' smashed one of the tables as Bill threw his boomerang sword at it which caused it to fall.

"Sora, Grab the Keyblade and let's go!" Chloe cried as the monster vanished, leaving a heart in its place.

Sora garbed the key to return hearts as they rushed outside and teleported away, leaving a terrified , shaky Richard in the bar alone underneath the table.

"Richard? Where are you?" John, the co-founder of _Mcbeal, Cadge and Fish_ with short brown curly hair and brown eyes said.

"Under here" Richard said, timidly.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"I saw a monster!" Richard cried.

"I think you need to see a therapist…" John began.

XXXXXX

Back in Gravity Falls, Giffany was full of rage and hate that she came up with a plan.

"Robbie and Shapeshifter, you'll stay here to guard the captive; the rest of us will go to different worlds and find the Knights one way or another! I'll get my revenge on you, Soos! MARK MY WORDS!" Giffany cried as she opened a portal which took Giffany, Pacifica, Blendin Blandin, The Hand Witch-appointed by Bill Cipher-, Deuce with the lost characters and additional monsters they'd summoned to other worlds and time zones.

XXXXX

In the realm of Darkness, Aqua and Ansem were still waiting for Sora to save them.

"How do you find he'll rescue us?" Aqua asked.

"It's hard to tell, one can only imagine what heroics he has to commit in order to free us from this miserable place" Ansem said as they sat along the beach while watching the wave lapses onto the sand.

"I wonder how Ven and Terra are doing…." Aqua thought out loud.

XXXXX

In the Chamber of waking, Ven is still smiling and his eyes begin to flicker.

XXXXX

Deuce landed back in Gravity Falls right outside the prison and helped Lil' Gideon, Ghost eyes and his other reformed prison mates escape as thunder clouds began to form with flashes of lightening as Bill Cipher began to grow in inside the _world that Never was_ in his red, angry, crazy form with his eye light red as he absorbed more Disney Magic.

"I'm now unstoppable! Who can try to stop me NOW?!" He cried.

"And now the battle between Light and dark is almost upon us!" Master Xehanort exclaimed in awe.

XXXXX

Bill, Chloe and Sora ended up in Castle Oblivion and found the Chamber of Waking.

As Sora used the _Key to return hearts_ on himself to return Ven's heart to his body, there was a bright white light as Ven's sad theme music played.

-_Flashback-_

_"I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe. Terra and I will be back to wake you up before you know it." Aqua said to a comatose Ventus after she'd rescued him and placed him in the chamber of waking._

_She then left the land of Departure and turned around to see Castle Oblivion in its place._

_Now to rescue Terra so we can wake Ven up together she thought._

_-Flashback ends-_

"_But she didn't come back did she?" Ven asked the sky within his dream as he reached out towards the golden light as he began to wake up._

_XXXX_

We used Agent K's training room in the basement as we started keyblade training but it was a slow start. "Knights, the best way to harvest your fighting skills is through your Disney powers. But since part of it has been drained, you have to go back to the source in order to reconnect with it in time for the great battle between light and Darkness" Yen Sid's voice called out.

"Looks like we're going to get trained by Walt Disney himself" I exclaimed as a purple portal appeared and sucked us inside.

"Good luck!" Riley and Todd called out as the portal vanished.

XXXXX

Sora, Bill and Chloe were notified that the princesses of heart were in danger.

So after they retrieved Ven, They summoned Axel, Riku and Kairi to lend a hand.

Then they travel to each world the princess and their lovers there in complete confusion.

Just then, a brown and golden keyblade armour appeared and Ven's eyes widen.

"Terra?" He asked.

_Lingering Will _now an inner voice said.

Then Riku had a flashback.

-Flashback-

_Back when Riku was about 6, Terra performed the Keyblade ceremony on him._

"_Always try to protect those in light from the darkness. I'm sure we'll meet again…Riku" Terra had said before he'd left._

_-End Flashback-_

"So any idea how we get Terra back into his body again?" Bill asked.

"I'm not sure…." Sora trailed off.

"Ven! Ven!" a familiar voice cried out.

"Aqua?" Ven asked.

"I'm trapped in realm of darkness, Ven" Aqua's voice said.

While following the sound of her voice, Ven unconsciously opened a portal and walked through it with Bill and Lea close behind him.

"Bill, protect Ven. Chloe and I will find the Princesses of heart with Riku and Kairi's help" Sora said as Aladdin gave them a starting point: Castle Oblivion.

XXXXX

Blendin Blandin had managed to defeat the Time baby and give the resistance their freedom as he travelled back in time to find the mystery twins.

He ran into Loph and Dundgren ; he just barely managed to convinced them to help him on his quest as he travelled to _Kuczotopia_ to team up with Yzma.

"This time I use a potion to turn Kuczo into an assassin and I'll become Empress. It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!" Yzma exclaimed as she cackled.

"I'm going as sad Kuczo for Kuczoween this year!" Kronk exclaimed.

"Why are you my henchman again?" Yzma asked, awkwardly.

"I know how to improve your little plan" Blendin Blandin said as he came out of the shadows.

"How?!" Kronk and Yzma asked in unison.

"With a little help from time travel" He replied while grinning cunningly.

"I like your style" Yzma said.

"Walk with me and I'll explain it to you both…" Blendin Blandin began as they took him to the secret lab through a roller-coaster ride and explain his plan.

XXXXX

The Lingering will followed Riku, Sora and Kairi to Castle Oblivion where they faced Xehanort again, formally known as _Terra-Xehanort._

"I'll take care of him, you go and find the princesses of heart while I face my body" The Linger Will said as Sora and Company went off in search of the other princesses.

Saix and the other true organisation members were waiting in the shadows as Sora, Riku and Kairi found Mickey, Oswald with their girlfriends in a dungeon close to where the princesses of heart were being kept.

Sora unlocked the seal and freed them.

"Thanks Sora, I owe ya one!" Oswald said.

"Mickey, who's the rabbit and cat?" Sora asked.

Mickey sighed.

"This is Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, My half-brother and Ortensia, his girlfriend" Mickey explained.

"Has anyone located the Bunny Children yet?" Ortensia asked.

"Nope, not yet as far as we've heard" Sora said, sadly.

"Do you know where the Princesses of heart are?" Kairi asked.

"They're being kept in the chamber of Response right now" Minnie said.

"Then let's go!" Sora cried as they ran as fast as they could north-west to the chamber to find Saix in front of the sleeping princesses (minus Kairi) in containers similar to the boss scene with Riku-Ansem in _Kingdom Hearts._

"_Look for them? _You fell for our trap, now you're going to wish you'd been there to protect them" Saix said as he attacked using his moon power and clones of his weapon sword.

XXXXX

In the Realm of Darkness, Ansem the wise and Aqua were still waiting for Sora.

Ven and Bill emerges from the portal as Aqua rushes up to Ven and hugs him.

"I'm so glad you're awake Ven. Er…where's Terra?" Aqua asked.

Ven lowered his head and shook his head.

"I think Master Xehanort took control of his body and his mind rests within his armour right now" Bill said.

"Sora needs our help. Ansem, are you coming?" Riku asked.

"Ok, but I'm not sure what help I can give in this state…" Ansem the wise began.

"We need to go like NOW" Riku urged as they all went back through the portal as The Lingering Will sent Ven and Aqua a vision flashback.

-Flashback-

_After the Linger Will had defeated Terra-Xehanort, it was left stranded in the Keyblade Graveyard._

_"Aqua... Ven... One day I will set this right." The Lingering Will promised._

_-Flashback ends-_

"Oh, Terra…" Aqua whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

XXXX

Sora summoned Xion and Roxas to lend a hand too just as Ven, Aqua, Riku and Bill arrived.

"Sora! We'll help too!" Bill cried as they all stood their ground side-by-side and charged.

XXXXX

Back in the past, Altessa, Emily, Mira, Rend and I met Walt Disney again.

"The best way to reconnect with the magic of animation is to focus your energy on a memory that makes you happy and start from there" Walt Disney said.

So we all closed our eyes and focused.

A golden aura began to surround our bodies as we began to tap into the origins of Disney Magic.

"Then think of one of your favourite Disney movie and recall your favourite scene from it" Walt continued.

I thought of Aladdin and all of genie's hilarious moments.

"Then let the magic from that movie flow within you and strengthen your knowledge and fighting skills" Walt said with a soft-hearted smile.

The magic from the movies we all chose covered us all like a blanket as our skills went up.

"And now open your eyes and start practising" Walt exclaimed as we began sparring matches with our keyblades.

By the time a week had pasted in Walt's timeline, a year had pasted in the present.

"You're all now ready to save the world. Good Luck!" Walt cried as we travelled back to the present to find that Bill had already gotten a head-start with the war but not the battle.

XXXXXX

We arrived in Castle Oblivion next to Sora, Kairi, Riku, Ven, Aqua, Chloe, Bill and Lea as Saix retreated.

"The time for the battle between Light and Dark is almost nigh" Saix said as he vanished.

Just then, The Lingering Will retruned with Xehnort unconious.

We all stood in a line: Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Ven, Lingering Will/ Terra, Mickey, Oswald, Ortensia, Minnie, Dipper, Mabel, Rend, Mira, Altessa, Emily, Xion, Roxas, Lea and I.

Giant Bill Cipher along with Blendin Blandin, Vanitus, Master Xehernort and the ture Orangisaion 13 arrived and a huge portal teleported us all to the Keyblade Graveyard.

"Let the Battle between 7 light and 13 darkness begin!" Master Xehanort cried.

Then we charged.

**Thanks for being so paient! School has been keeping me VERY busy lately, I'll be on a Hiatus till 10****th**** December so I can focus on revising for my up-coming mock exams.**

**If you have any suggestions, conflict ideas or OC you still want to join the Disney Knights and defeat all of the Disney/KH villians then PM me ok?**

**Read and review or Bill Cipher, Master Xehanort, the True Organisation 13 and Bill's society will get you!**

10


End file.
